Desde que te vi
by Luthien4D
Summary: Perdón por la tardanza. Hermione le entrega la carta a Harry y esté por fin se anima a confesarle a Hermione sus sentimientos, con la cancion Desde que te vi
1. Yo quisiera

_Yo quisiera que vivieras de mi siempre enamorada_

**Yo quisiera**Era un día normal en Hogwarts (bueno tal normal como puede ser ahí), los chicos de séptimo curso tenían muchas cosas que hacer, normalmente se les veía en la biblioteca casi todo el día o caminando por el pasillo con un montón de libros para estudiar. Y en esas mismas circunstancia se encontraba Harry Potter, estaba sentado en una de las mesas más alejadas de la sala común de Gryffindor junto con su mejor amigo, Ron Weasley.-Ya quisiera que esto terminara-decía Ron a cada cinco minutos.-Sólo unas cuantas semanas mas y estaremos libres para siempre.-Si es verdad-sonreía Ron-no puedo creer como pasa el tiempo, ya van a ser siete años.-Es verdad el tiempo se ha pasado muy rápido aún recuerdo cuando los conocí, tu apenas eras un pequeño niño pelirrojo y pecoso.-Ay, si tu un pequeño niño de anteojos, con cabello desordenado, aunque no has cambiado mucho.-Oye-dijo Harry con aire ofendido-los dos hemos cambiado mucho ya no somos tan pequeños que cuando entramos.-Y sin dudar nos hemos vuelto guapos con la edad, chicas no nos han faltado-dijo Ron con aire de superioridad.._Soy tu mejor amigo Tu pañuelo de lagrimas De amores perdidos_ .Eso era verdad después de quinto año y de que Harry saliera con Cho Chang, en sexto anduvo con dos chicas en total, una de Hufflepuff y una de Ravenclaw. Mientras que Ron logro salir con Lavander y con otras 3 chicas de Ravenclaw, 2 de Hufflepuff y aunque a muchos les costo comprender con una chica de Slytherin. Según los hombres las chavas de Ravenclaw eran las más hermosas de todo el colegio.-¿Y que me dices de Hermione? Ella también a cambiado mucho en este año-dijo Ron mirando al techo.-Es verdad ella tampoco es la niña pequeña de pelo enmarañado.-Aunque se me hace un poco raro que en todo este tiempo solo ha salido con Henry Ferdinald.-Si pero es que ha sido una relación larga, creo que ya van a cumplir un año y medio-dijo Harry mientras miraba enfrente de el y apretaba los puños de sus manos.-Si creo que tienes razón-dijo Ron si notar la reacción de su amigo.-Oye Ron tengo que ir a la biblioteca a regresar este libro sino ya sabes como se pone la Sra. Pince si no lo entrego a tiempo-dijo Harry levantándose.-No me lo recuerdes, cuando no le lleve a tiempo el libro de Plagas y curas del sigo IV el libro me empezó a golpear hasta que se lo lleve a la Sra. Pince-dijo Ron tocándose la cabeza.-Te veo en la cena-dijo Harry mientras salía de la sala común...En el camino se encontró con muchos de los alumnos de Gryffindor, como añoraba Harry volver a tener esa edad, era tan bueno ser pequeño, cuando no tenía tantos problemas, sobre todo problemas con las chicas. A pesar de haber salido con 3 chicas aún no las comprendía¿por qué tenían que ser tan complicadas? Aunque ahora podría "el" ser el complicado¿por qué tenía que enamorarse de ella? Había tantas chicas en todo Hogwarts, tenía que fijarse justamente en la que ya tenía novio y por si esto fuera poco era su mejor amiga.._Te recargaste en mi hombro Tu llanto no cesa Yo solo te acaricio y me dices Porque la vida es tan cruel Con tu sentimiento_ .Harry llegó donde estaba la Sra. Pince, le entrego el libro y como siempre la Sra. Pince reviso el libro, tratando de encontrar cualquier mínimo maltrato que pueda tener, pero como no encontró nada, le dio un golpe con la varita y el libro se fue volando hacia los estantes.-Esta bien, Potter, puedes irte.Harry ya estaba a punto de salir de la biblioteca cuando vio a Hermione en la mesa mas alejada, decidió acercarse a ella pero no tenía idea de lo que eso iba a acarrear, cuando llego a donde estaba la chica pudo ver una pequeña lagrima pasar por su mejilla para caer directamente en el libro que tenía abierto.-¿Hermione?La chica se froto los ojos con las manos antes de voltear a ver a Harry.-¡Harry¿qué haces por aquí?-Hermione... ¿qué te ocurre?-pregunto el chico preocupado.-Nada...-dijo la chica negando con la cabeza.-A cualquiera puedes engañar con eso, pero no a mi, lo puedo ver en tus ojos, te pasa algo.-Harry te dijo que no...-No quiero escuchar excusas-dijo Harry interrumpiéndola-vamos a salir de aquí para hablar tranquilamente.Harry condujo a Hermione hasta la salida, donde siguieron caminando hasta llegar a las afueras del castillo y sentarse cerca de lago. Harry dejo que pasara un momento en el que Hermione solamente miraba hacia el horizonte.-¿Qué te ocurre, Hermione?-Es muy difícil de explicar Harry. No se ni por donde empezar...-Siempre me ha parecido perfecto comenzar desde el principio-contesto Harry sonriendo, lo cual animo un poco a Hermione, que también sonrió.-¿Has estado enamorado alguna vez?-Yo... bueno... si-dijo Harry sintiendo como sus mejillas se sonrojaban-¿por qué lo preguntas?-Es que no se... creí estar enamorada de un chico pero...-De Henry-la interrumpió Harry.-No, de el no-dijo Hermione negando con la cabeza-es de otro chico, pero es alguien que nunca me ara caso, después de eso llego Henry y pensé que lo olvidaría, pero no fue así.-¿Entonces no amas a Henry?-Amar es una palabra muy fuerte, quiero mucho a Henry pero no siento amor por el. Aunque...-dijo Hermione mientras los ojos se le empezaban a llenar de lagrimas.-¿Hermione?-dijo Harry mientras que la chica se lanzaba directo a sus brazos mientras seguía llorando-¿qué pasa?-pero como no recibió ninguna respuesta lo único que pudo hacer es abrazarla para consolarla un poco.-Aunque no lo haya amado de verdad, aún así lo quería y el... el...-decía Hermione entre susurros.-¿Qué te hizo? Dímelo, si quieres puedo ayudarte a vengarte de el.-Es que... el... me estaba engañando con otra chica.-¿Qué?-dijo Harry sorprendió.._Yo solo te abrazo y te consuelo Me pides mil consejo para protegerte De tu próximo encuentro Sabes que te cuido Lo que no sabes es que_ .En verdad Harry no entendía como era posible que hubiera personas tan tontas como Henry, solo un verdadero tonto no se da cuenta de la persona tan maravillosa que tenía junto a el.-Hermione, el, créeme no vale la pena-decía Harry intentando consolarla, pero nada parecía funcionar Hermione seguía con la cabeza agachada en el pecho de Harry mientras continuaba llorando.Harry pensó en mil cosas para poder hacerla sentir mejor, así que opto por decir lo que realmente sentía en ese momento.-Hermione, el es un tonto que no se dio cuenta de la persona tan maravillosa que tenía junto a el-dijo Harry mientras Hermione levantaba la vista.-¿En serio lo crees?-Claro, eres la mejor persona que conozco, eres linda, inteligente, una gran amiga, si tu fueras mi novia nunca te dejaría ir de mi lado, nunca... eres lo que cualquier chico buscaría en una chica.-Gracias, Harry-dijo Hermione mirando directamente a esos ojos verde esmeralda que tenía enfrente de el.Harry no pudo dejar de notar lo hermosa que estaba aún en ese estado, llorando, pero aún así era hermosa, eso nadie podía negarlo, al verla ahí junto a el, abrazándola. No pudo controlar por mucho tiempo sus sentimientos que en ese mismo momento le decía "bésala", se comenzó a acerca a ella, lentamente. Hermione noto este movimiento por parte del chico, pero no se quito, solamente se quedo en ese mismo lugar esperando a que Harry terminara su camino...-¡HERMIONE!-se escuchó el grito de un chico a lo lejos.La mencionada se aparte de Harry rápidamente mientras veía como Henry venía corriendo hacia ellos. Harry no espero a que el chico llegara se levanto rápidamente mientras se ponía enfrente de Hermione y Henry.-Hermione, necesito hablar contigo-decía Henry nervioso, era un chico atractivo era un poco más alto que Harry, tenía el cabello café claro siempre peinado perfectamente, mientras que los ojos eran color azul cielo.-Pero ella no quiere hablar contigo-dijo Harry a la defensiva.._Yo quisiera ser Ese por quien te desvelas Y te desesperas Yo quisiera ser Tu llanto Ese que viene de tus sentimientos Yo quisiera ser Ese por quien tu despertaras ilusionada Yo quisiera que Vivieras de mi siempre enamorada_ .-Nadie te pregunto a ti, Potter.-De todas manera es mi amiga, y se que no quiere hablar contigo.-Eso lo tiene que decidir ella, no tu-dijo Henry mientras empujaba a Harry para acercarse a Hermione.Harry se fue un poco de lado por el empujo, pero eso no importaba demasiado, después de eso tomo a Henry por el cuello mientras lo alejaba de Hermione, lo cual le costaba un poco de trabajo ya que el otro chico era un año más grande que el y más alto. Henry lo volvió a empujar mientras lo tiraba al suelo.Harry se levanto lo más rápido que pudo y se abalanzo contra Henry, y empezaba una lucha en el pasto.-Chicos, esperen-decía Hermione desesperada.Pero los chicos seguían muy concentrados en la lucha, que no se daban cuenta de nada, Harry empujo a Henry, y ese momento fue aprovechado por Hermione.-Harry, espera-dijo Hermione mientras toma a Harry del brazo-espera, por favor.Harry al ver los ojos de la chica no pudo decir que no, nunca podía decirle que no a ella. Henry se levanto del suelo y empezaba a acomodarse la blusa del uniforme.._Tu te me quedas viendo Y me preguntas Si algo me esta pasando Y yo no se que hacer_ .-Vamonos, Hermione-dijo Harry mientras tomaba a la chica del brazo, pero Hermione no se movió de su lugar.-Espera, Harry, tengo que hablar con Henry.Henry, solamente pudo sonreír, de una manera que la hacia pensar a Harry que le había ganado la batalla.-¿Pero¿Qué quieres hablar con este?-Tengo que hablar con el, Harry. Entiéndelo-decía Hermione mirando a Henry.-Si, Potter, entiende que tenemos que hablar, así que porque no te vas ya de aquí.Harry miro por ultima vez a Hermione que seguía mirando a Henry y comprendió que no podía hacer nada para cambiar la decisión de Hermione, así que con paso lento se fue alejando de la "pareja", pero antes de entrar al castillo Harry volteo una vez más hacia donde estaba Hermione, lo que vio no mejoro su humo para nada, Henry tomaba de la cintura a Hermione como si nada hubiera pasado, como si Henry no la hubiera engañado y como si el, Harry, no hubiera peleando para defenderla...Ron estaba sentado, enfrente de la chimenea de la sala común de Gryffindor, cuando el chico de ojos verde esmeralda llego.-¿Qué pasó, Harry? Te estuve esperando pero no llegaste a cenar.-Tenía otras cosas en la cabeza que se me olvido por completo, lo siento.-No hay problema, pero ¿no tienes hambre?-pregunto el pelirrojo preocupado por su mejor amigo.-No, en realidad lo último que tengo ahora es hambre.-¿Te sucede algo? Te noto muy extraño.Harry pensó un momento por donde debería empezar a explicarle todo a Ron, desde que Henry se fue con Hermione, de cómo había pasado toda la tarde pensando en eso.-Cuando fui a la biblioteca me encontré con Hermione-comentaba Harry-pero note que estaba mal, así que salimos a dar un paseo, ahí me comento que Henry la había estado engañando.-¿QUÉ? Pero como se atreve ese...-Yo pensé lo mismo, pero eso no fue lo peor.._Si tu supieras que me estoy muriendo  
Quisiera decirte  
Lo que yo siento  
Pero tengo miedo de que me rechaces  
Y de que solo en mi mente vivas  
Para siempre por eso  
_ .-¿Qué puede ser peor que eso?-pregunto Ron.-Después de estar platicando un rato con ella, Henry llego diciendo que quería hablar con ella.-¿Tu se lo habrás impedido, verdad?-Claro, pero Hermione prefirió irse con el para poder platicar a solas-dijo Harry dándole una patada a la mesa.-Oye tampoco es para que te enojes tanto-dijo Ron algo asustado-entiendo que estés enojado pero tanto.-Es que no entiendes yo todavía la defiendo de Henry y ella prefiere irse con el como si nada hubiera pasado.-Es su novio, tal ves quiera arreglar las cosas.-Pero como va a arreglar las cosas, con una persona que la engaño, yo nunca aceptaría eso, nunca... nunca la engañaría...-¿Qué dijiste?-pregunto el pelirrojo confundido.-Nada... nada...-dijo Harry nervioso.-Eso no me pareció a mi...Pero cuando el pelirrojo iba a continuar con su frase, alguien más llego por la puerta de la Señora Gorda, era Hermione, según Harry no regresaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y eso era una buena señal.-Hola chicos-saludo Hermione.-Hola-contestaron los dos al mismo tiempo.Hermione se fue a sentar junto a Harry, mientras miraba el fuego por un largo rato, por ese largo rato reino el silencio, Harry analizaba una y otra vez la pregunta que quería hacer una y otra vez.-¿Hermione, que paso con Henry?-No quiero hablar de eso ahora.-¿Ocurrió algo malo?-pregunto Ron.-No, claro que no. Saben creo que es un poco tarde, me voy a dormir, mañana tengo que levantarme temprano.-¿Por qué?-Me quede de ver con alguien-dijo Hermione sonriendo, mientras se levantaba y se iba caminando hasta su cuarto, con la mirada de Harry detrás de ella.-De seguro se quedo de ver con Henry-dijo Harry furioso cuando Hermione desapareció.-¿Cómo estas tan seguro?-Se le ve en los ojos, dice que no le fue mal con el, o sea que ya regresaron a pesar de que la engaño.-Sabes que amigo, a mi parecer estas pensando demasiado en el tema.-¿Tu no te preocupas? Eres su amigo-dijo Harry enojado.-Si soy su amigo, no su novio que tiene que ver con quien sale.Ron se levanto mientras se marcha igual que Hermione, dejando a Harry solo en la sala común...Ya eran altas horas de la noche, pero Harry Potter seguía en el mismo lugar que estaba hace unas horas, con la diferencia de que ahora se encontraba dormido.-¿Harry?-le llamaba alguien-¿Harry?-¿Qué¿Qué pasa?-¿Qué estas haciendo dormido aquí a estas horas?-No me di cuenta-dijo Harry abriendo los ojos viendo a Hermione en frente de el-es que me quede dormido.-Si me di cuenta de que te quedaste dormido-dijo Hermione sonriendo y sentándose junto a el.-¿Y tu que haces a estas horas por aquí?._Yo quisiera ser  
Ese por quien te desvelas  
Y te desesperas  
Yo quisiera ser  
Tu llanto  
Ese que viene de tus sentimientos  
Yo quisiera ser  
Ese por quien tu despertaras ilusionada  
Yo quisiera que  
Vivieras de mi siempre enamorada  
_ .Hermione calló un momento pero después con la cara totalmente seria dijo.-¿Harry podemos hablar de algo muy importante?-Claro, sabes que si.-Es sobre Henry-dijo Hermione, Harry ya empezaba a odiar ese nombre.-¿Qué ocurre con el?Hermione no pudo decir nada, solamente y de nuevo, se abrazo de Harry. El no sabía que hacer en realidad nunca sabía que hacer cuando pasaba esto, aunque ya varias veces había consolado a Hermione por culpa de Henry, el lo único que hacía era estar cerca de ella para cuando lo necesitara.-¿Qué paso Hermione¿Sigue queriendo a Henry?-No, pero no entiendo porque siempre tengo que sufrir...-Eso no es verdad, Hermione.-Como no va a ser verdad-decía Hermione llorando-cuando no estabas peleando Henry y yo, el estaba intentando que lo perdonara por alguna pelea.-Pero, a lo mejor Henry no es el chico para ti...-¿Y quien si lo es¿Viktor? Con el también tuve problemas, a pesar de que nunca fuimos novios. Dime como le hago par no sufrir por amor.-Hermione...-era lo único que salía de la boca de Harry en eso momentos.-Gracias, Harry.-¿Por qué?-Por siempre estar a mi lado, pareces mi ángel guardián-dejo Hermione aún con lagrimas en los ojos.Los dos se quedaron en silenció a partir de ese momento, Harry solo tenía en mente que quería decirle todo lo que sentía por ella, pero siempre el miedo estaba ante todo, el miedo a no ser amado y separarse por siempre de Hermione, como añoraba Harry estar en el lugar de Henry, ser a quien Hermione amara, pero sabía que eso era imposible para ella, el solo era su amigo quien estaba ahí para consolarla en momento como ese, no para ser el chico de sus sueños.Hermione se quedo dormida en unos minutos más, ahí en los brazos de Harry, mientras que el paso su mano por la mejilla de la chica.-Hermione... yo nunca me alejare de tu lado, pero **yo quisiera** ser ese alguien especial en tu corazón.._Yo quisiera ser  
Ese por quien te desvelas  
Y te desesperas  
Yo quisiera ser  
Tu llanto  
Ese que viene de tus sentimientos  
Yo quisiera ser  
Ese por quien tu despertaras ilusionada  
Yo quisiera que  
Vivieras de mi siempre enamorada_ +Que les pareció este capitulo desde hace tiempo tenía ganas de hacer un fanfic de Harry y Hermione con esta canción, porque para mi gusto esta genial para la pareja. La canción se llama **_Yo quisiera_** y la canta **_Reik_**.El proximo capitulo la canción que usare sera **_Mirame a los ojos_** y la canta **_Clase 406_**. Un pequñoe parrafo de la canción dice algo así:_No lo escondas por favor  
Déjalo salir de tu corazón  
El jamás te supo amar  
No merece más que una lagrima  
Somos amigas  
No lo puedes olvidar  
Junto a ti toda la vida  
En el bien o contra el mal_ Espero que puedan escribir un review, para criticar, decir lo que piensan de este fanfic. 


	2. Mirame a los ojos

_Junto a ti toda la vida en el bien o contra el mal_

**Mírame a los ojos**Cuanto tiempo había pasado exactamente después de eso, no mucho, solamente hace un par de semanas Hermione había hablado por última vez con Henry. Nadie sabía que había platicado con Henry en ese momento solamente ella. Harry no quería preguntar nada acerca de de ese chico lo único que quería hacer era olvidarse de todo.-Hermione¿te sientes bien?-le pregunto Ron a Hermione.-Claro que estoy bien.-Como vas a estar bien, pero... no tienes ningún apunte en tu libreta.Los chicos se encontraban en clase de Pociones y Hermione tenía la mirada ida, como si su mente estuviera en otro lado menos en la clase de Pociones.-Solamente es que tengo otras cosas que en la cabeza, nada más.Ron no comentó nada más, porque Snape se acerco a su lugar para revisar que estuvieran haciendo la poción como debía ser. En la clase de Pociones no pasó mucho lo normal Snape le quitó puntos a Gryffindor por cualquier cosa. Al finalizar la clase Harry, Ron y Hermione salieron junto con todos los demás compañeros.-Saben me quedé de ver con Ginny, luego los alcanzo para ir a comer-dijo Hermione al salir de la clase.._No lo escondas por favor  
Déjalo salir de tu corazón  
El jamás te supo amar  
No merece más que una lagrima  
Somos amigas  
No lo puedes olvidar  
Junto a ti toda la vida  
En el bien o contra el mal_  
.-Esta bien, le mandas saludos a mi hermana, y le echas un ojo para que nadie se le acerque.-Cuando dejaras esos celos de hermano a un lado, Ginny ya es suficientemente grande para cuidarse por ella misma-dijo Hermione antes de dejar a los dos chicos solos.-¿Celos de hermano? Que va. Yo solo me preocupo por su bienestar.-Sabes perfectamente como yo, que son celos de hermano protector, con su pequeña hermana que se está haciendo una mujer-dijo Harry sonriendo.-Tu mejor no digas nada, que no me has comentado nada con respecto a Hermione.Ron se dio cuenta de que esa conversación era una mala idea, por que de inmediato la cara de Harry paso de una sonrisa a una mueca, tan rápido como cambian los semáforos.-Perdón, yo no quería-decía Ron apenado.-No te preocupes, Ron. Ya va siendo tiempo de que lo supere. Es hora de que me olvide por completo de Hermione...Hermione llegaba corriendo al lado de lago, junto a un gran árbol donde Ginny la estaba esperando, al parecer desde hace un buen rato.-Perdón por la demora, Ginny-dijo Hermione llegando, intentando recuperar el aliento de venir corriendo desde el castillo.-¿Por qué tardaste tanto?-Es que Snape, nos entretuvo limpiando el material que ocupamos.-Me imaginaba que algo así, había pasado-dijo Ginny mientras se levantaba para ir a caminar por ahí-¿y como te has sentido?-No, mejor, pero lo bueno es que no peor.-Ay amiga tienes que superarlo. Es hora de que lo olvides.-Ese es el mayor problema, ya lo olvide, pero ahora que ya no estoy con Henry, recuerdo cual fue el principal motivo para que anduviera con el.._Somos amigas  
Amigas de verdad  
Cuando no halles la salida  
Sabes a quien puedes llamar  
Mírame a los ojos  
No te dejare caer  
Todo pasa poco a poco  
Volverás a estar de pie  
_ .-Ohh-dijo Ginny comprendiendo todo-hablas de eso¿verdad?-Si, no quería volver a recodarlo, no quería recordar la razón por la cual le dije a Henry que si quería andar con el.-Que te parece si está noche nos juntamos todas las chicas, así tal vez puedas olvidar todo un poco.-Esa podría ser una buena idea-dijo Hermione mientras intentaba sonreír-pero creo que no podré, en verdad no tengo muchas ganas de...Pero las palabras de Hermione se quedaron volando en el aire, sus ojos estaba fijos en un punto. Ginny volteo a ver que ero lo que atraía la mirada de su amiga, y lo que vio no le gusto mucho, ahí estaba Henry abrazado como si nada con otra chica. No era un espectáculo muy bueno ver a tu ex novio con otra chica al menos de un poco tiempo de haber cortado contigo.Cuando Ginny volteo a ver a Hermione, está ya no estaba, al parecer había salido corriendo lo más rápido que podía...Harry y Ron buscaron a Hermione, durante toda la tarde, como no fue a comer se preocuparon por ella pero no la vieron en todo el día, llego la noche y nadie sabía donde se encontraba Hermione.Al pasar los días, la actitud de Hermione no mejoraba en nada, ahora hasta con Harry y Ron se portaba como si solo fueran compañeros de clases, nadie entendía esa actitud menos Harry y Ron. Ginny por otro lado sabía que Hermione debía estar enojada por lo que vieron pero eso era para hasta dejar de hablarles a sus dos mejores amigos, no, eso no podía ser cierto. Lo único que Ginny pensaba era que Hermione tenía algo más, algo que no tenía nada que ver con Henry.-Vamos Ginny de seguro tu sabes que tienes Hermione-seguía insistiendo Harry desde hace como media hora a Ginny.-Ya te dije todo lo que se-decía por décima vez Ginny.-Pero es que tiene que haber algo más, no solamente por eso está así.-Y crees que no lo se, Harry¿por qué no intentas averiguar que le pasa a Hermione?-Estás olvidando un pequeñísimo detalla, Ginny. ¡NO ME HABLA¿Cómo quieres que le pregunte?-Buen punto-dijo Ginny sonriendo, pues lo había olvidado.-Mejor porque tu no hablas con ella, de seguro que te lo contará todo.Ginny se quedo pensando momentos después de que Harry se fue, si eso sería bueno hablar con Hermione, tal vez eso es lo que debía haber hecho desde hace tiempo. Pero temía que la castaña no le fuera a decir nada, y que ya no confiara en su amistad. A lo largo de todos estos años, la amistad entre Ginny y Hermione había crecido mucho, hasta tal paso de haber superado varias pruebas y varios conflictos personales entre ellas mismas.._Mírame a los ojos  
No te dejare caer  
Alguien llegara muy pronto  
Y te olvidaras de el  
Tienes que sobrevivir  
Debes de pensar mucho mas en ti  
No me justa verte mal  
Tienes que vencer esta soledad  
_ .Ginny seguía caminando y pensando en todo esto, cuando vio a Hermione enfrente de ella sentada en una pequeña banca de la escuela, leyendo un libro como siempre. Cuando Ginny se acerco a ella se dio cuenta de que la chica no estaba leyendo nada solo tenía el libro entre las manos.-Demasiado preocupada como para estudiar-dijo como saludo Ginny.-¡Ginny! Me asustaste no te vi llegar.-Pues como me vas a ver, si estás adentro de tu propio mundo. ¿Hasta cuando dejaras ese mundo, Hermione?-pregunto Ginny preocupada-recuerda que no es bueno vivir de fantasías.-Pero a veces los sueños son mejores que la realidad-decía Hermione con la mirada clavada en el piso.-Recuerda que esto ya lo habíamos discutido antes, y estuvimos de acuerdo en no vivir más en un mundo da fantasías y vivir al 100 la vida, que en el fondo no es tan mala.Es verdad, hace algunos años, para ser mas exactas cuando Hermione estaba en quinto y Ginny en cuarto, el mundo en el que vivían con el temor de Voldemort, los mortifagos, la muerte de Sirius y las muertes de cientos de muggles, las tenía a las dos sumamente preocupadas y casi siempre se les veía viviendo en un mundo de fantasías donde todo era perfecto. Pero también tenía el defecto de perderse muchas cosas de la vida real, así que las dos decidieron que nunca más volverían a esquivar la realidad, porque no importa que tan mal estén las cosas siempre al terminar todo, siempre habrá un final feliz.-Sé que lo discutimos, pero ahora... todo es diferente...-¿Por qué es diferente¿Qué fue lo que cambio las cosas, Hermione?-pregunto Ginny preocupada-¿Acaso fue Henry?-Hermione negó con la cabeza-¿Entonces?-Fue Harry...-¿Harry? Perdón que no entienda nada en este momento, podemos empezar... pero ahora desde el principio, por favor.-Lo qué pasó fue qué....FLASHBLACKHermione corría por pasillos de la escuela, acababa de ver a Henry con otra chica¿cómo era posible que pudiera hacerle eso? No es que todavía lo quisiera, pero a cualquier persona la duele ver esa escena. Eso significaba que en ningún momento cuando anduvieron la quiso, a ella, de verdad. Si la podía cambiar tan rápido.Hermione estaba por llegar a la sala común de Gryffindor, cuando algo más atrajo su atención uno de los salones cerca de la sala común estaba abierto, cuando normalmente no había clases a esa hora. Así que decidió acercarse un poco, a lo mejor había algún alumno cometiendo alguna travesura.-No, Ron, que no entiendes-Hermione escucho la voz de Harry, al parecer estaba hablando con Ron, de algo importante.-¿Entender, que? Sabes muy bien que Hermione...-preguntaba Ron.._Somos amigas  
No lo puedes olvidar  
Junto a ti toda la vida  
En el bien o contra el mal  
Somos amigas  
Amigas de verdad  
Cuando no halles la salida  
Sabes a quien puedes llamar  
_ .-Hermione-Hermione se volteo para ver quien la hablaba era Lavander.-¿Qué pasa, Lavander?-pregunto Hermione nerviosa, no quería que supiera que estaba espiando a Harry y Ron.-Nada, es que quería saber que estaba haciendo aquí.-Yo... nada... nada...-Bueno-dijo Lavander, pero la verdad es que no le creía nada-entonces, adiós Hermione.-Sí, adiós.Cuando Lavander se fue de lugar Hermione volvió a acercar su oreja a la puerta del salón, estaba seguro que ellos dos hablaban de ella.-Ella no entiende nada de lo que me pasa, ella no sabe lo que siento-decía Harry enojado.-Exactamente¿por qué no le dices como te sientes?-Sí, eso sería una gran idea, que te parece que llegue y le diga: "Sabes Hermione que por tu culpa estoy sufriendo de la peor manera que pudieras imaginar, me siento peor que cuando Sirius murió" o que te parece esta "Oye te tengo que decir una cosa te odio..."Eso fue lo ultimo que pudo escuchar Hermione, no quería seguir escuchando nada más, solo salió corriendo de nuevo en la dirección de la sala común.FLASHBACK.-¿Estás segura de que Harry dijo eso?-pregunto Ginny sorprendida, pues no creía llegar a escuchar eso y menos de los labios de Harry.-Completamente segura.-Pero no puede ser, el mismo me ha dicho que hablara contigo para ver que tenías.-Eso solo demuestra lo hipócrita que puede llegar a ser Harry James Potter-dijo Hermione con lágrimas en sus ojos.Ginny al ver está escena por fin pudo entrelazar todo lo que había pasado está semana.-Lo sigues queriendo¿verdad?Hermione levanto un poco la cabeza para mirar a Ginny, por algún extraño motivo no podía responder esa pregunta y menos en presencia de la pequeña pelirroja.-Si aún lo quieres no hay problema en verdad.._Mírame a los ojos  
No te dejare caer  
Todo pasa poco a poco  
Volverás a estar de pie  
Mírame a los ojos  
No te dejare caer  
Alguien llegara muy pronto  
Y te olvidaras de el_  
.-Pero es que... yo te había dado mi palabra de que me olvidaría de el con la ayuda de Henry.-Pero las cosas cambian Hermione-decía Ginny.-No puedo romper la promesa que te hice de ayudarte con el, de que yo me olvidaría por completo de el. Te lo prometí. No quiero perder tu amistad por una tontería como esa.-No perderás mi amistad, cuando hicimos esa promesa, yo aún era muy inmadura, y tu aceptaste olvidarlo. Algo que yo nunca hubiera hecho, hiciste el mayor sacrificio que se puede hacer, reanunciar a la persona amada. Ahora déjame compensar eso y decirte que puedes amarlo sin tener que preocuparte por mí.-¿Pero, Ginny?-Hermione, somos amigas, amigas de verdad. Eso es algo que nunca se puede romper, la amistad perdura más que cualquier otra cosa en este mundo. Si quieres a Harry por que no se lo dices de una vez, no quiero detenerte una vez más, el año pasado no se lo dijiste por mi culpa, y ahora no quiero volver a ser esa persona que se interpone en tu felicidad.._Somos amigas  
No lo puedes olvidar  
Junto a ti toda la vida  
En el bien o contra el mal  
Somos amigas  
Amigas de verdad  
Cuando no halles la salida  
Sabes a quien puedes llamar  
_ .-¿De que sirve que se lo diga ahora, el me odia?-El no te odia, nunca podría hacerlo.-Tu llegaste a odiarme antes de que nos conociéramos, porque pensabas que te iba a quitar a Harry.-Fue una tontería de niña enamorada, y como tu lo dijiste fue antes de conocerte bien-dijo Ginny sonriendo-además no me quitaste nada, por que Harry nunca fue y nunca será mío. Siempre y por siempre será tuyo. Por esa razón te odiaba antes porque sabía bien que Harry solamente tendría ojos para ti.-El nunca me querrá como yo a el.-Claro que si. El te quiere igual o más de lo que tu lo quieres a el.-Claro que no-dijo Hermione mientras volvía a llorar-el no me quiere, me odia, y... y yo...-las siguientes palabras eran muy difícil de decir para Hermione-y yo también... también lo odio.-¡NO DIGAS ESO! Tu no lo odias, tu lo amas.-NO, YO LO ODIO, ODIO A HARRY JAMES POTTER.-Hermione, Hermione-la llamaba Ginny, pero la chica seguía con la mirada perdida en el piso-Hermione, **mírame a los ojos**-la castaña volteo a ver a Ginny a los ojos-nunca digas algo como eso. El te ama más que a una amiga, eso te lo puedo asegurar.._Mírame a los ojos  
No te dejare caer  
Todo pasa poco a poco  
Volverás a estar de pie  
Mírame a los ojos  
No te dejare caer  
Alguien llegara muy pronto  
Y te olvidaras de el_ +Como están espero que no me haya tardado tanto con el capitulo, bueno es que mi computadora se descompuso, luego mis padres comparon otra nueva (ademas de que se tardaron en comprarla) pues tambien se tardaron en instalara el internet de nuevo. Pero bueno pasando a otro punto, la canción de ahora se llama _**Mírame a los ojos**_ y la canta _**Clase 406**_. Los de una novela de México, la verdad nunca vi la novela pero escuche está canción y esta padre.En el proximo capítulo la canción que usare sera _**El juego**_ y la canta **_Tranzas_**. Un pequeño parrafo de la canción dice algo así:_No la llames, no la busques  
No le digas nada  
Solo espera que te busque  
Veras que te extraña  
Y si te enamoraste  
Que jamás se de cuenta  
**Las mujeres no aman  
A quien muere por ellas**_ A ver quisiera saber sus opinones del siguiente capítulo, pues de lo que se tratara es de que Ron le da consejos a Harry para tratar a las mujeres, y como dice el parrafo de la canción, esos seran más o menos los consejos que le dara Ron a Harry, a ver chavas ustedes creen que esté en lo correcto al decir algo así.Espero resivir sus reviews para conocer su opinon, y que me digan si les gusta mis fanfic, o que es lo que no les gusta, vere si se puede cambiar. 


	3. El juego

_Las mujeres no aman a quien muere por ellas_

**El juego**El chico de cabello azabache, estaba sentado junto a su mejor amigo en el Gran Comedor, para muchas personas era raro verlos a ellos dos solamente. Ya que ahora normalmente Hermione se sentaba junto con Ginny.-¿Crees que Hermione este enojada con nosotros?-pregunto el pelirrojo.Harry lo único que pudo contestar, fue con un gesto de labios, diciendo: "No tengo la menor idea".-Pero no debería estar enojada con nosotros. No le hemos hecho nada malo que yo recuerde-dijo Ron, tratando de recordar-¿tú le hiciste algo malo?-Claro que no, que preguntas son esas Ron. Nunca le haría algo que la lastimara.-Bueno, solo preguntaba.La chica de cabello castaño, desde hace 2 días no le hablaba para nada, ni siquiera cuando estaban en Pociones trabajando juntos. Esto era demasiado para Harry, no soportaba su silencio sin saber que era lo que le pasaba. Había intentado hablar con ella en varias ocasiones pero en ninguna de ellas había tenido éxito.._Yo ya se que la amas  
Que no puedes perderla  
Que por ella respirar  
Que darías la vida solo por retenerla  
Te lo voy a contar  
Aunque no es nada nuevo  
Que el amor es un juego  
Que tu no sabes jugar_ .Harry observo como Hermione se levantaba de su asiento, y para variar sola, casi siempre iba acompañada de Ginny, y el no iba a desperdiciar una oportunidad como esta, era única entre muchas.-Sabes que Ron, recordé que tengo algo que hacer-dijo Harry levantándose.-Si, claro, ve a perseguir a Hermione-dijo Ron mirando su comida.Harry pensaba que su amigo era despistado, pero cuan equivocado estaba, Ron sabía perfectamente lo que sentía él por Hermione y nunca perdía detalle de lo que sucedía entre ambos, sería que solo se hacía el despistado...Cuando Harry pudo alcanzar a Hermione, caminaba demasiado rápido para una chica, estaba casi en la puerta de Hogwarts.-¡Hermione!-la llamaba Harry-¡Hermione! Oye porque no me hacías caso-dijo el chico alcanzándola.-No te había escuchado-dijo Hermione fríamente.-¿Oye podemos platicar?-Es lo que estamos haciendo.-¿Qué es lo que te pasa? Desde hace unos días estás como enojado con nosotros¿por qué?Hermione no contesto nada, siguió su camino como si nadie la estuviera persiguiendo, gritando su nombre. Fue hasta que Harry la tomó del brazo que está se detuvo, para voltearlo a ver a la cara.-¡Hermione¿Por qué no quieres contármelo? Sabes que puedes decirme todo lo que tu quieras.-¿Qué piensas de mí, Harry¿Qué es lo que sientes por mí?-¿Qué?-Ya me escuchaste, respóndeme, y con la verdad.La verdad de lo que él sentía por ella¿por qué ahora preguntara algo como eso? Será que ella había averiguado todo, y ahora estaba molesta con él, por haber roto su amistad y haberse enamorado de ella. No eso no podía ser posible, pero no encontraba ninguna otra explicación de lo que estaba sucediendo ahora.._No la llames, no la busques  
No le digas nada  
Solo espera que te busque  
Veras que te extraña  
No la beses  
No la hagas sentir como una reina  
Y otras veces dale celos  
Se va a enamorar de ti_ .-Tú...-empezó a decir Harry-tú sabes lo que siento por ti.-Pero quiero que oírlo por tu propia boca.Eso confirmaba las peores sospechas de Harry, Hermione sabía exactamente que él estaba enamorado de ella.-¿Cómo lo supiste?-pregunto Harry sonrojado.-Los escuché a ti y a Ron hablar de eso un día, pero quiero saber si es verdad. Dímelo Harry, dime si es verdad.Qué podía hacer en este momento, decirle que si era verdad todo, pero...-Si, Hermione. Todo es verdad. Pero créeme que este sentimientos empezó a crecer en mi, sin que yo tuviera control sobre eso...Harry no pudo continuar hablando, Hermione levanto su mano izquierda y se la planto en la mejilla a Harry. La mejilla de Harry termino roja.-¿Qué?-le pregunto Harry a Hermione.-Eso es lo que te mereces-dijo Hermione llorando-como que no tienes control sobre eso...-Pero, Hermione, no fue mi culpa.-¿No fue tu culpa? Crees que soy tonta, o que, no te quiero ver nunca más en toda mi vida...En el cuarto de los chicos, unas horas más tarde, Harry le contaba todo lo sucedido a Ron.-¿Te dio una cachetada?-preguntaba Ron sorprendido.-Sí, no sabes como duele. Nunca pensé que Hermione fuera tan fuere-decía el otro chico acariciando su mejilla.-¿Pero solamente porque se entero de tus sentimientos?-Ya no quiero ni recordar eso-dijo Harry acostándose en su cama-se entero de que la quiero, y ahora ella me odia, sabia perfectamente que era un error enamorarme de mi mejor amiga... perdón corrección, ex mejor amiga.Los dos chicos se quedaron callados durante mucho tiempo, hasta que Ron volteo a ver a Harry. Por su cara parecía que tenía una idea, aunque no la mejor idea que pudiera tener.-Oye¿por qué no intentas enamorarla?-pregunto Ron.-¿Qué¿De donde sacas esas idas tan tontas?-Pues primeramente no es una idea tonta, luego es una gran idea, yo te ayudo a conquistar a Hermione, para que no esté molesta contigo.-¿Tu ayudarme?-dijo Harry riendo.-Sí, yo te ayudare, te tengo que decir que en el amor y de chicas tu no sabes nada.._Y si te enamoraste  
Que jamás se de cuenta  
Las mujeres no aman  
A quien muere por ellas_ .-Pero no creo...-No hay "peros" que valgan, desde mañana empieza la operación "C.H".-¿Operación "C.H"¿Qué es eso?-"Conquistando a Hermione"-respondió Ron sonriendo.-Estas loco, que intentas hacer.-Pues que con mis consejos sobre el amor, conquistas a Hermione en menos de una semana.-¿Tus consejos? Ya te crees todo un conquistador-dijo Harry riendo.-Si soy un verdadero casanova, que no has visto cuantas novias he tenido, con mis consejos Hermione será tuya...A la mañana siguiente, en el gran comedor, Ron y Harry estaban sentados lo más alejado de todo el mundo para poder platicar de lo que ellos quisieran.-Bien Harry, aquí tienes una lista de las cosas que tienes que hacer para conquistar a Hermione-dijo Ron dándole un pergamino-lo termine en la noche._Operación "C.H":  
Primer paso:  
No le presentes atención has de cuanta que la chica no existe en tu vida.Segundo paso:  
Trátala como a cualquier chica más, no le hagas cumplidos ni cosas como esas.Tercer paso el más importante:  
Si te enamoraste de ella, nunca se lo digas._ -¿Qué manera de conquistar a una chica es está?-pregunto Harry al terminar de el leer el pergamino.-Mi manera, nunca me ha fallado.-Pero... es que... esto es todo lo contrario a lo que yo pienso.._Y si solo te importa mucho de la cuenta  
No me escuches a mi  
En el juego del amor  
Yo siempre perdí_ .-Ese es tu problema, como te dije ayer tu no sabes nada del amor y mucho menos de chicas. Mira por el momento llevaremos a cabo el "Paso 1" en este tienes que hacer de cuenta de que Hermione no existe solo imagínate que en su lugar no hay nadie.-¿Sólo eso?-Si, simplemente tienes que hacer eso-dijo Ron comiendo su cereal.-Su oye simple, pero es muy difícil ignorar a Hermione...Ginny no le había contado nada a Harry, sobre la platica que Hermione había escuchado, pero era más que nada por que Hermione le hizo prometer que no diría nada a nadie. Aunque le había costado mantener esa promesa, porque ella podía ver como esto afectaba no solo a Hermione si no también el comportamiento de Harry estaba cambiado totalmente.Ahora cada vez que se encontraban por el pasillo, el ignoraba por completo a Hermione. Y esto así que Hermione se sintiera cada vez peor.._Tu ya no tengas miedo  
Tu no vas a perderla  
Es que a veces amar  
No es con el corazón  
Sino con la cabeza_.-Pero es que no entiendo¿por qué no vas y le dices como te sientes?-pregunta Ginny a Hermione.-Para que, ya te dije que el me confirmo que me odia.-No, lo que tu me contaste fue, que el te dijo que tu sabías lo que sentía por ti, pero nunca te dijo que te odiaba.-No hacia falta que lo hiciera. Además su forma de tratarme estos días me confirma lo que yo pensaba.-Sigo pensando que estás en un error, y que debes hablar pero ahora de frente-dijo Ginny.-No, sí el no quiere hablarme, yo tampoco voy a hablar con él...-¿En verdad crees que esto este dando resultado?-preguntaba Harry a su mejor amigo.-Claro que si. Que no ves que Hermione está muy preocupada porque no le hablas.Ron y Harry estaban paseando por los jardines de la escuela.-Ahora porque no pasamos a la siguiente paso-dijo Ron sonriendo.-Como quieras-dijo Harry sacando el pergamino de su bolsillo-"Tratarla como a cualquier chica más"-dijo leyendo.-A esa parte de la conquista me encanta.-¿Por qué?-pregunto Harry temiendo la respuesta.-Porque esta es la mas interesante de todo el proceso. Tenemos que encontrar a una chica-dijo Ron observando a todas las chicas que andaban por ahí.-¿Una chica¿Pero para qué?-Como siempre, pequeño saltamontes-dijo Ron con voz de maestro-eres muy inocente. Tenemos que conseguir una chica para que con ella puedas darle celos a Hermione. Mira esa chica me parece perfecta para este trabajo.Ron señalaba a una chica que parecía ser un año menor que ellos, y por la ropa que usaba se sabía que pertenecía a la casa de Hufflupuf, era más pequeña que Harry el cabello café, corto hasta los hombros, y sus ojos eran de color café claro. -Pero que...-empezó a decir Harry, pero no suficientemente rápido.Ron ya estaba caminando a donde estaba la chica con otras de sus amigas, solo estuvo platicando cinco minutos con ellas, cuando la chica que antes había mencionado iba junto con el caminando, para encontrarse con Harry, que estaba sentando debajo de la sombra de un árbol.._Te lo voy a decir  
Aunque no es un secreto  
Que el amor es un juego  
Que tu no sabes jugar_.-Harry, te presento a Tanya Kloves-dijo Ron sonriendo.-Mucho gusto, soy Harry Potter.-Si, te conozco, bueno en realidad no hay nadie que no te conozca-dijo Tanya sonrojándose.-Bueno, amigo, te dejo para que se conozcan mejor-dijo Ron.-Pero... Ron...-pero su mejor amiga ya se había marchado, dejándolo con esta chica que apenas conocía.-Ron, me dijo que querías conocerme-dijo Tanya.-Ehh... bueno yo...-dijo Harry, no sabía que hacer no quería ilusionar a la pobre chica. Ron a veces podía ser tan cabeza dura.-También me dijo que podías ser tímido, pero eso no me importa, eso me gusta-dijo la chica sentándose junto a el.-Y dime Tanya¿qué es lo que te gusta hacer en tu tiempo libre?-pregunto Harry, sabía que esa no era la mejor pregunta para hablar con alguien, pero no sabía que más hacer, ahora si que Ron lo había metido en un lío muy grande...Hermione y Ginny, iban caminando por los jardines de Hogwarts.-No te parece que es un día perfecto para descansar-dijo Ginny.-Sí, que te parece, si vamos enfrente del lago para descansar-dijo Hermione mientras se acercaban al árbol.Pero cuando llegaron, vieron que el lugar ya estaba ocupado por una pareja, pero antes de que pudieran detenerse para no interrumpir a la pareja. Hermione pudo ver unos cabellos color negro azabache desordenados, era Harry, con otra chica.-Harry¿qué te parece si vamos a Hogsmeade en la próxima salida?-Bueno... yo...-Anda por favor-dijo Tanya, acariciando el rostro de Harry.-Es que...-dijo Harry muy apenando por la situación, intentaba mirar a otro lado para no tener que ver a esta chica a los ojos, cuando estaba volteando para un lado pudo observar a Hermione.En ese momento Harry recordó las palabras de Ron, dale celos, acaso tenía que darle celos para enamorar a Hermione.._No la llames, no la busques  
No le digas nada  
Solo espera que te busque  
Veras que te extraña_.-Esta bien acepto, vamos-dijo Harry sonriendo, tomando las manos de Tanya.Esto fue lo único que pudo soportar Hermione, al mismo instante que Harry decía "acepto", ella salía corriendo para no ver más esa escena que no era nada agradable.-¡Harry James Potter como puedes hacer algo así!-le grito Ginny.-Yo... es que Ginny...-dijo Harry, pero lo único que tenía en mente ahora el chico era la cara de Hermione llorando.Así que se levanto a toda prisa, ni siquiera se despidió de Tanya, y siguió el camino que Hermione había recorrido, la estuvo buscando por un buen rato, hasta que la encontró cerca de la caballa de Hagrid, por el bosque prohibido.-¿Hermione...¿Estas bien?-preguntaba Harry mientras se acercaba con cuidado.-¡Aléjate!-Pero Hermione, es que lo que viste tiene una explicación, créeme.-No tienes porque dármelas a mí, no te deje muy claro la otra vez, que no quería saber nada de ti.-Esa chica es...-Si, ya se que es de seguro tu futura novia, como tantas que has tenido.-¿Estas celosa?-pregunto Harry, esperando que los consejos de Ron estuvieran dando resultado.-¿Celoso¿Yo? Por favor, Harry. Como se te ocurre pensar en esas tonterías, solo me fui de ahí para no molestarte. Solo déjame en paz, Potter...Llegada la noche, Harry estaba llegando a su habitación, no había aparecido en toda la tarde.-Amigo¿qué te paso? No te vi en todo el día-dijo Ron preocupado-o no me digas que pasaste toda la tarde con aquella chica-dijo mirándolo picaramente.-No, Ron, como crees-dijo Harry acostándose en su cama.-¿Entonces que estuviste haciendo?-Estaba pensando, si tu operación "C.H" es una buena idea.-Claro que es una buena idea-dijo Ron indignado-¿por qué no iba a serlo?Harry tardó un buen rato platicándole a Ron todo lo que había pasado desde que lo había dejado solo con esa chica. Al final de la platica Ron parecía muy contento, aunque al parecer de Harry no había motivo para estarlo.-Es que no lo entiendes-dijo Ron sonriendo.-¿Qué?._No la beses  
No la hagas sentir como una reina  
Y otras veces dale celos  
Se va a enamorar de ti_.-Hay esta la prueba más grande de que mi operación esta funcionado perfectamente. La manera en que Hermione reacciono es porque esta celosa, más claro que el agua no está.-No creo, la verdad creo que tu plan solamente está logrando todo lo contrario con Hermione.-No, amigo, hazle caso al experto en mujeres, si. Mira tu sigue dándole celos a Hermione y no le prestes atención, debo decirte que hiciste muy mal al seguirla eso rompió uno de los pasos a seguir.Harry no sabía si sería buena idea seguir con el plan, pero por otro lado Ron era su amigo nunca haría algo que dañara más su ya rota amistad con Hermione.-Esta bien, seguiremos con tu operación "C.H"-dijo Harry sonriendo.-Ese es mi amigo. Solo tienes que seguir los pasos, y recuerda el más importante "NO LE DIGAS QUE LA AMAS" eso es lo peor que un hombre puede hacer...Mientras esto pasaba en el cuarto de los chicos, en las sala común de Gryffindor, tenían una platica que no era muy distinta a la que los chicos tenían.-En verdad¿no quieres hablar de eso?-pregunta Ginny.-Ya te dije que no hay nada de que hablar.Ginny tenía un buen rato tratando de que Hermione le contara lo que había sentido al ver a Harry con otra chica, pero Hermione puede ser muy obstinada cuando quiere, y este era uno de esos momentos.-Pero no crees que si lo hablas te sentirás mejor.-Quien te dijo que me siento mal.-No se necesita tener una bola para adivinar el futuro, para saber que a una chica le molesta ver a al chico de sus sueños coqueteando con alguien-dijo Ginny seriamente.-Si eso puede molestara a una chica, pero resulta que Harry no es el chico de mis sueños.-No intentes negarlo.Hermione ya no dijo nada más, sabía que ella era terca pero Ginny podía llegar a serlo mucho más, con seguir insistiendo en el tema toda la noche.-Sabes que después de que te fuiste encontré un pergamino muy curioso.-¿De que hablas?-Bueno cuando te fuiste y Harry corrió para buscarte, en el suelo había un pergamino que creo que puede interesarte-dijo la pelirroja sacando un viejo pergamino-échale un vistazo.Hermione tomo el pergamino lo desdoblo y comenzó a leerlo.-Y esto que tiene que ver conmigo.-Yo diría que mucho, tomando en cuenta que se le callo a Harry.._Y si te enamoraste  
Que jamás se de cuenta  
Las mujeres no aman  
A quien muere por ellas_.-¿A Harry? Pero... ¿qué quiere decir operación "C.H"?-pregunto Hermione con curiosidad.-Bueno eso no lo sé todavía, pero porque no vamos a los pasos. Mira el primer paso dice: "No le prestes atención". Quiere decir que a cierta chica, Harry tiene que hacer como si no existiera.-¿Y?-No te suena a algo que Harry ha estado haciendo contigo estos últimos días. El te ha estado ignorado igual como dice el papel. Y para seguir poniendo las cosas más interesantes segundo paso: "Trátala como a cualquier chica más".-¿Explica?-Para mi parecer este punto es algo así, como dale celos. Y que hizo Harry esta tarde... aunque tu quieras negarlo, te dio celos.-Pero, eso no tiene nada que ver conmigo, puede ser cualquiera...-Porque no quieres ver lo obvio-la interrumpió Ginny-ah y el siguiente paso es el más interesante de todo: "Si te enamoraste de ella, nunca se lo digas".Hermione no despejo la vista del pergamino después de que escuchó a Ginny decir esas palabras.-¿Eso quiere decir que...?-Que Harry está enamorado de ti. Mira para ponerla más fácil y lo que yo creo que paso, fue que Harry le pidió consejos a Ron para conquistar a las chicas, y te lo digo porque esta-dijo señalando el pergamino-es la letra de mi hermano. Pero como mi querido hermano no tiene la menor idea de cómo tratar a las chicas escribió estas tonterías.-¿Harry enamorado de mí?-se preguntaba Hermione mirando la ventana de la sala común...Ginny no se iba a quedar con la duda en la cabeza, si esta chica tenía una cualidad era está misma tenía que llegar al fondo del asunto le costara lo que le costara. Así que a la mañana siguiente sin esperar mucho tiempo bajo a la sala común, la cual estaba sola pues era muy temprano. La idea era que antes que nadie bajara poder hablar con Harry a solas.Por lo cual tuvo suerte porque Harry bajo 20 minutos después, y lo mejor de todo estaba solo.-Ginny-dijo Harry sorprendido-¿qué haces levantada tan temprano? Pensé que sería el único.-Tenía unas cosas que hacer. ¿Y tu que me dices que haces tan temprano levantado?-No podía dormir, tengo demasiadas cosas en la cabeza.-Sabes que hablar con alguien te puede ayudar en eso-dijo Ginny mientras se sentaba en el sillón mas cercano-¿por qué no me cuentas lo que te pasa?-Es que son muchas cosas en una sola persona.-Hermione¿verdad?-¿Cómo lo sabes?-pregunto Harry sonrojado.-Hay veces que los sentimientos de una persona no puede ocultarse y mucho menos lo que tu sientes por ella.-Tienes razón, sabes ya que estamos platicando de ella¿sabes que le pasa conmigo¿Por qué me trata tan mal?Esa parte de la conversación no era parte del plan, Ginny no podía decirle a Harry lo que le ocurría a Hermione.-Mira, Harry, es que ella tiene un problema, pero ten por seguro que pronto se resolverá.-Pero es que quiero ayudarla-dijo Harry con voz suplicante.-En verdad quieres ayudarla.-Si, ella es mi mejor amiga.-¿Harías lo que fuera por ayudarla?-Ya te dije que sí, solo dime que tengo que hacer y lo haré.-Hay una forma en la que puedes ayudarla. Solo tienes que responderme una pregunta, pero me tienes que decir la verdad.-Solo dime la pregunta y yo te la responderé.-¿Amas a Hermione?._Y si solo te importa mucho de la cuenta  
No me escuches a mi  
En el juego del amor  
Yo siempre perdí  
Y si te enamoraste  
Que jamás se de cuenta  
Las mujeres no aman  
A quien muere por ellas_.-¿Qué?-No te hagas el sordo que no te queda me escuchaste a la perfección.Y claro que lo había escuchado, pero, responder a eso sería romper uno de los paso de la lista de Ron. Nunca decir que esa chica te gusta, eso nunca se debía decir.-Ginny yo... es que Hermione... bueno... claro que no, no la amo.-Harry olvida la lista que Ron te dio por favor.-¿Cómo sabes eso?-pregunto Harry sorprendido.-La encontré, después de que te vimos con aquella chica la tiraste. Harry todo lo que te dijo mi hermano en esta lista está mal.-Pero, Ron, trata así a las mujeres y ha tenido mucha suerte con ellas.-¿Suerte? El ha tenido tantas novias, que ya ninguna chica lo ve como un novio formal, solo lo ven como un chico al que le gusta jugar con las mujeres. Mi hermano no tiene la menor idea de cómo tratar a las mujeres, el las trata como si... fueran un objeto.-Pero... entonces... todo lo que hice...-Solamente dañaste más la amistad que tenías con Hermione.-¿Cómo puedo ser tan tonto? Ahora que puedo hacer.-Muy simple, es muy fácil reponer este error, solo trata a Hermione como siempre, y date cuenta que el amor no es un **juego**. ¿Dime amas a Hermione?-Mas que a mi propia vida-dijo Harry con toda la sinceridad de su corazón.-Entonces no te preocupes no todo esta perdido.._Y si solo te importa mucho de la cuenta  
No me escuches a mi  
En el juego del amor  
Yo siempre perdí  
Siempre perdí  
Siempre perdíEl juego del amor  
El que nunca aprendí  
Aunque aposté y lo entregue  
Nunca jamás sabré porqué_ +Estoy feliz ya termine el tercer capitulo de este fanfic y el cuarto lo estoy empezando a escribir, espero que este les halla gustado ya que puse a Ron como un chavo que no sabe como tratar a las chicas. Bueno la canción de ahora fue _**El juego**_ la canta _**Tranzas**_.Y en el proximo capitulo la canción sera **_carta_** y la canta _**Laura Paussini**_. Un pequeño parrafo de la canción:_Y que difícil es hablarte de esto a ti  
Que de amor no te gusta hablar  
Ni conmigo ni sin mi  
Tal vez porque  
Tienes miedo como yo  
De la respuesta que  
Pudiera abrir tu corazón_ Espero sus reviews, ya que me gusta mucho leerlos y saber que les esta gustando la historia. 


	4. La carta

_Y que difícil es el hablarte de esto a ti que de amor no te gusta hablar_

**La carta**"No todo esta perdido" esas palabras había rondando la cabeza de Harry durante semanas, eran las únicas palabras de apoyo que le quedaban después de haber arruinado las cosas con Hermione. Harry ya no recordaba una semanas peores que estás.-Ginny, me podrías por fin decir que vamos a hacer con Hermione-decía un Harry desesperado.-¿Por qué tanta prisa? No comas ansias.-Llevo semanas esperando, y tu me dijiste que me ibas a ayudar.-Y te estoy ayudando, pero tengo que esperar a que Hermione se tranquilice un poco para poder hablar con ella, por cierto¿qué pasó con esa chica que ibas a ir a Hosgmeade?-Ahh... Tanya, pues como había prometido fui con ella, pero a mi no me gusta esa chica, no me gusta ninguna otra que no sea Hermione.-Y está tal Tanya¿te sigue buscando?-Eso importa-dijo Harry sin darle mayor importancia.-Pues claro que importa, si está chica te sigue siguiendo Hermione pensaran que andan juntos o algo por el estilo. Tienes que hablar con Tanya y aclarar las cosas..**_Quiero decirte aquello que  
No conseguí decir jamás  
Que he mantenido oculto en mi  
Por mucho tiempo ya_** .-Si, claro, lo haré.-Oye, Harry, desde hace tiempo tengo una gran duda.-¿Qué pasa?-Es que Hermione, me contó algo hace tiempo... es algo sobre ti, una platica que tuviste con Ron.-¿Qué platica?-pregunto Harry algo desesperado, por la paciencia de la pelirroja.-En la que tu dijiste que odiabas a Hermione.-¿Qué¿Cómo puedes creer que yo haya dicho eso? Yo amo a Hermione, nunca podría odiarla-dijo Harry casi gritándolo a medio mundo.Para suerte de ellos nadie se encontraba en la sala común de Gryffindor, si no ya todo Gryffindor se hubiera enterado de que el niño-que-vivió estaba enamorado de la chica más lista de Hogwarts.Harry se quedo un momento mirando la ventana fijamente, pensando porque Hermione creía haber escuchado eso de sus labios, y fue en ese momento que recordó algo parecido a lo que Ginny decía.-Tal vez, podría ser cuando...-¿Cuándo que? Ya te acordaste-dijo Ginny entusiasmada.-Es que hace tiempo tuve una platica con Ron, pero no fue como tu dices, si no....FLASHBACKRon y Harry estaban en un salón que estaba desocupado, Ron tenía mucho interés en platicar con Harry acerca de Hermione, así que para que nadie los fuera a interrumpir entraron al salón.-¿Y bien que querías decirme Ron?-pregunto Harry con curiosidad.-Tengo una pregunta que hacerte, y quiero que me la respondas con honestidad.-¿Qué pregunta?-Dime primero si me vas a contestar con honestidad.-Claro, Ron. Por que tendría que mentirte.-¿Quieres a Hermione? Y me refiero a querer a algo más que como amiga.Harry se quedo callado por un momento, le había prometido a Ron serle honesto, pero esa pregunta era algo muy personal para el.-¿Para que quieres saber?-pregunto Harry, en lugar de responder a la pregunta.-Respondeme.-Esta bien-dijo Harry con una voz de resignación-si me gusta Hermione y más que como amiga, la amo. Ya estas contento.-Bueno no del todo-dijo Ron con una sonrisa-ahora¿cuándo se lo vas a decir?-¿Decir? No, nunca.-¿Por qué?-Como que porque, ella es mi mejor amiga, no puedo decirle. Ella no se interesa en mi.-Claro que esta interesada en ti...-dijo Ron pero Harry lo interrumpió..**_Hay un amor que crece en mi  
Que no se como esconder  
Ahora te deseo junto a mi_**.-No, Ron, que no entiendes.-¿Entender, que? Sabes muy bien que Hermione está enamorada de ti.-Claro que no, y si tu fueras mi amigo, no me darías falsas esperanzas.-¿Falsas esperanzas?-pregunto el pelirrojo algo desesperado, por lo cabeza dura que es su amigo-ella te quiero y como soy tu amigo te lo dijo, dile lo que sientes para que ella te lo diga también.-Es muy difícil, para mi decirle algo como eso, estoy muy confundido.-Te sentirás mejor si se lo dices.-Ella no entiende nada de lo que me pasa, ella no sabe lo que siento-decía Harry enojado.-Exactamente¿por qué no le dices como te sientes?-Sí, eso sería una gran idea, que te parece que llegue y le diga: "Sabes Hermione que por tu culpa estoy sufriendo de la peor manera que pudieras imaginar, me siento peor que cuando Sirius murió" o que te parece esta "Oye te tengo que decir una cosa te odio, te odio por lo que me haces sentir en este momento, odio que me hagas sentir amor por ti un amor que nunca llegare a tener, odio la manera tan linda que me miras que me dice que me quieres pero solo es una ilusión, odio la manera en que cuando estoy contigo solo pienso en que nunca podré llegar a tenerte" Te parece una buena declaración de amor.-Por mi está bien, solo te falta ahora decirlo enfrente de ella.-En serio Ron, no tienes remedio, y no pienso decirle nada y espero que tu tampoco se lo digas a nadie-dijo Harry antes de salir.FLASHBACK.-Eso fue lo que paso-dijo Ginny sonriendo-ahora entiendo por que Hermione malinterpreto todo.-¿Hermione? No me digas que ella escucho esa conversación-dijo Harry preocupado.-No toda, solo escucho, cuando decías que la odiabas y bueno ella piensa que la odias por eso.-Ay, que chica, como puede pensar que la odio-dijo Harry mientras ponía una de sus manos sobre su frente, tapándose los ojos...Hermione caminaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts, estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos, que no notaba la cantidad de chicos que pasaban a su lado y la volteaban a ver. No era para menos desde hace tiempo Hermione se había convertido en una linda chica que podría ser la envidia de la mismísima Rowena Ravenclaw._-¿Cómo puede estar tan ciega tanto tiempo?_-eran algunos de los pensamientos que rondaban la cabeza de Hermione.Ahora se daba cuenta que le tenía un cariño muy especial a hacia su mejor amigo, pero ahora no solo era cariño sino amor, y no solo de amigos, desde hace unas semanas que lo había visto con esa chica había empezado a sentirse completamente extraña, tenía un extraño sentimiento en su ser, eran celos, nunca antes los había sentido. _-Soy la chica más tonta del mundo._Como era posible que no se hubiera dado cuenta de todas las señales de que estaba enamorada de su mejor amigo, primero siempre buscaba a Henry para que le diera un poco de cariño, cuando no estaba al lado de Harry buscaba a alguien más para poder remplazarlo, pero era imposible remplazar a un chico como el..**_Quiero decirte solo que  
Tu sigues siendo mi alegría  
Cuando con ella estas así  
Mis celos son una agonía_**.Luego cuanto le molesto, no más bien cuanto le dolió, cuando escucho que Harry la odiaba, y más cuando ella le pregunto y se lo "confirmo".Pero ahora la pregunta principal era si Harry sentía lo mismo por ella, según Ginny era obvio que Harry estaba enamorado de ella, pero entonces por que se había portado así con ella durante mucho tiempo ignorándola y, lo peor de todo, saliendo con otra chica.Hermione seguía caminando a donde estaba el árbol cerca del lago, siempre pensaba que ese era el mejor lugar para pensar las cosas cuando uno estaba confundido.Pero no pensó que el lugar ya estaba ocupado, y por una pareja que Hermione en ese preciso momento no tenía ni las mínimas ganas de ver, en realidad no quería verlos nunca. Cuanto más se acercaba más podía distinguir un cabello negro azabache alborotado y una chica con una hermosa cabellera café al igual que sus ojos, su duda a equivocarse Hermione apostó en ese mismo momento que se trataban de Harry y Tanya. Antes de que cualquiera de los dos pudiera ver a Hermione ella ocupó un lugar detrás del árbol donde ninguno de los dos pudiera observarla.-Tanya, tengo muy importante que decirte-escucho Hermione decir a Harry.-Te escucho, amor-dijo Tanya con una voz muy melosa, mientras colocaba su mano en el pecho de Harry.-Este... yo...-empezó Harry, algo nervioso, la verdad es que nunca había estado en una situación como esta-mira esto podría cambiar nuestra "relación".-Se exactamente que es lo que quieres decir-dijo Tanya interrumpiendo a Harry.-¿En serio?-pregunto Harry esperanzado de que la chica comprendiera todo, y entendiera que el ya no quería nada con el.-Si, claro que entiendo. Quieres que-dijo Tanya acercándose muy sensualmente a Harry-pasemos al siguiente nivel de nuestra relación.._**Por todo aquello que me das  
Aunque sin querer lo das  
Esto te lo tengo que contar**_ .-Ah... yo... esté-decía Harry completamente nervioso.Pero nunca pudo terminar la frase por que del otro lado del árbol escuchó un extraño sonido, como si alguien le hubiera tirado un golpe al árbol. Harry despejo a Tanya de él, mientras veía por donde se había producido el sonido y lo único que pudo ver fue a Hermione corriendo rumbo al castillo.-Hermione...-susurro Harry, mientras se levantaba para ir corriendo por ella.-Harry¿a dónde vas?-pregunto Tanya tomándolo de la mano.-Tengo que ir a ver que le pasa a mi amiga.-Pero ella está bien, ahora estamos nosotros juntos, platicando.-Tengo que ver como está. Es mi mejor amiga...-¿Tu mejor amiga?-interrumpió Tanya-no te hagas el tonto, ella no es tu mejor amiga.-¿Qué dices?-pregunto Harry extrañado.-Qué tu sabes muy bien que ella desde hace mucho tiempo no es tu mejor amiga, se como la miras, y como la tratas, mejor dime la verdad, Harry.-Quieres saber la verdad...-Sí, claro.-Todo lo que tu dices es verdad, Hermione no es solo mi mejor amiga, ella es la chica que más quiero.-Entonces¿qué haces aquí conmigo? Tienes que ir con ella ahora mismo y explicarle todo-dijo Tanya sonriendo.Mientras que Harry la observaba sonriendo, y antes de irse corriendo para buscar a Hermione se acerco a Tanya, y le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla.-Gracias...Hermione todavía seguía corriendo a todo lo que le daban sus piernas, no tenía ganas de voltear atrás para ver si Harry la estaba persiguiendo para ella lo único que ocupaba su mente en este momento era alejarse lo más pronto posible. Pero no puedo huir por mucho tiempo el chico que venía detrás de ella era mucho más rápido que ella en cuanto a velocidad y a encontrar pasadizos secretos.-Hermione-dijo el chico de pelo negro azabache, deteniendo a la chica poniéndose delante de ella.-¡Aléjate de mí!-Hermione, tenemos que hablar, en serio.-No tengo nada que hablar contigo, en este momento-dijo Hermione tratando de esquivar al chico.-Claro que tenemos que hablar-dijo Harry mientras con una gran habilidad tomaba la varita que Hermione traía en un bolsillo, y la empujaba a un salón vacío.Mientras la chica seguía sin entender nada, Harry se volteo hacia la puerta y lanzaba un pequeño conjuro, luego de eso se guardo la varita de la chica a un lado de el, pero no en el bolsillo del pantalón sino adentro del pantalón.-Me vas a escuchar y no podrás salir de aquí hasta que me escuches.Hermione se abalanzo hacia la puerta tratando de abrirla pero sus intentos fueron en vano, ya que la puerta estaba cerrada por medio de un conjuro y solo con otro conjuro podría abrirla, pero sin varita no tenía la mínima posibilidad de salir de ahí, claro que pensó en la posibilidad de quitársela a Harry, pero en cuanto volteo a ver donde sobresalía su varita de los pantalones de Harry se sonrojo notablemente, nunca podría quitarle la varita a Harry de ahí.-¿Por qué no me dejas en paz? Y mejor vas a ver a tu novia, ella de seguro que si te quitaría la varita de ahí.A Harry le tardo un poco en llegar esa información a la cabeza, el estaba tan concentrado en poder hablar con Hermione que ni cuenta se había dado en donde había puesto la varita de la chica, la tenía a un lado pero no la había puesto en el bolsillo como el pensaba hacerlo sino adentro del pantalón.._**De cómo cuando tu no estas  
La soledad se me mete en mi  
Y me doy cuenta que además  
No me divierto ya sin ti**_.-No quiero ir con ella-dijo Harry sonrojándose, por la idea de que Hermione tomará la varita de "ese" lugar-además ella no es mi novia.-¿Cómo no va a ser tu novia¿Qué crees que no escuche lo que hablaban?-Ella pensaba que le iba a decir eso, pero la verdad lo que le trataba de decir era que...-Ya se que le querías decir, por que no mejor me dejas salir de aquí-dijo Hermione acercándose a Harry peligrosamente.-No hasta que me escuches-dijo el chico alejándose de la chica.-Déjame, salir. No tenemos nada de que hablar, no soy nada para que me des una explicación de lo que haces con tu vida, por mi puedes irte y tener mil bebes con ella. No me importa-dijo Hermione mientras le daba la espalda al chico, y una lágrima silenciosa brotaba por su mejilla.El chico después de analizar bien las palabras que había dicho su mejor amiga, comprendió, o eso pensaba, que por fin había encontrado el significado del por que Hermione estaba tan enojada y ni siquiera quería hablar con el.-Estas celosa¿verdad?-¿Celosa? Por favor, Harry, no conozco ese sentimiento. No sabía que se siente. ¿Celosa¡Absurdo!Pero claro que en la mente de la chica, no decía lo mismo, por supuesto que estaba celosa, estaba celosa de cualquier chica que se acercará demasiado a Harry, por cualquier cosa. Se ponía celosa cada vez que lo había visto con alguna de sus novias, se ponía celosa cada vez que lo veía con esa tal Tanya, y eran una agonía. Tenía que aprender a controlarlos, pero era imposible hacer algo así.-¿Ya te sientes más tranquila?-pregunto Harry al ver que la chica se quedo callada por un momento.-Un poco.-Ahora si me dejaras explicarte la situación-dijo Harry, pero como la chica no dijo nada continuó hablando-yo lo que le quería decir era que nuestra relación tendría que cambiar, porque yo no siento nada por ella.-Si no sientes nada por ella¿por qué anduviste con ella?-Pues... es una larga historia...-dijo Harry nervioso.-Explícame.-No puedo-dijo Harry bajando la mirada.-Entonces déjame salir ahora.-Pero no estas enojada conmigo¿verdad?-Por que habría de estarlo-dijo Hermione irónicamente-primero me dices que me odias y que he hecho tu vida miserable, luego por mucho tiempo ni me diriges la palabra, me ignoras como si no existiera y ahora me guardas secretos¿crees tu que tengo motivos para estar enojada contigo?._**En cambio si conmigo estas  
Este oscuro gris será  
De colores con la vida que le das**_ .-Lo de odiarte puedo explicarlo en serio.-Resulta que no quiero escucharlo.-Pues resulta que tengo tu varita y no puedes hacer nada para quitármela.Harry sabía que era lo que pasaba por la cabeza de la castaña, estaba seguramente pensando en algún buen movimiento para poder quitarle la varita a Harry.Y tal como lo imaginaba Hermione se acerco a el peligrosamente, estiro su mano estaba a tan solo unos centímetros de recuperar su varita, pero en ese momento Harry se giro un poco para evitar el contacto de la mano de la castaña. Pero al hacerlo tan bruscamente su pie se tropezó con la alfombra.Puedo haber caído el solo, pero en su afán de no caer, tomo a Hermione por la túnica, atrayendo a la chica. Así fue como los dos terminaron en el suelo, pero con la diferencia de que la chica estaba encima de él, al abrir los ojos Hermione se dio cuenta de que Harry tenía en su rostro una seña de dolor. No comprendía nada pero...Al caer accidentalmente Hermione lo golpeo con la rodilla, Hermione bajo la mirada y se dio cuenta donde lo había golpeado y se sonrojo notablemente. Pero al aprovechar esa distracción Hermione tomo su varita, se levanto lo mas pronto posible. Corrió hacia la puerta y murmuro el hechizo, pero antes de irse, volteo a ver a Harry una vez más, el chico estaba aún en el suelo, claramente aún le dolía el golpe.-Hermione... espera...-se quejaba el chico.Pero la chica no espero más y salió lo más rápido de la habitación...Una pelirroja se estaba despertando, el día anterior había sido muy emocionante, por fin había descubierto que Harry no odiaba a Hermione, eso desde un principio era obvio, el nunca creyó que Harry la odiara. Pero ahora el problema era hacerle saber a Hermione esto, pero como hacerlo sin darle la pista de que Harry la quería, apenas ayer también Harry le hizo prometer que no le diría nada Hermione.-Por que lo hombres son tan testarudos-murmuraba Ginny, mientras se levantaba.La chica se arreglo, se ponía el uniforme y se alistaba para salir a desayunar, no tenía que apresurarse ese día no tenían clases, era domingo. Aunque tenía unos cuantos deberes que había dejado pospuestos para el último momento. En estos momentos se observaba claramente que ella era pariente de Fred, George y Ron.Cuando la chica bajo al gran comedor, observo por todos lados para ver con quien se sentaba y encontró no muy lejos de ahí a Luna y Hermione, sentadas juntas.-Hola, chicas-dijo Ginny llegando con ellas.-Hola-respondieron las dos.-¿Y bien, chicas, de que platicaban?-Nada importante-dijo Hermione-solo Luna me comentaba del "resiente descubrimiento" de los _hompluck_.-Y como siempre Hermione, me decía que no son más que cuentos baratos-completo Luna.-Eso suena a una conversación normal Luna/Hermione-dijo Ginny sonriendo-pero para variar, quiero cambiar de tema.Esto casi siempre ocurría, Luna diciendo algún nuevo descubrimiento, Hermione diciendo que eran puras mentiras y luego Ginny cambiando de tema, desde hace tiempo estás tres chicas se habían vuelto muy amigas.Tal vez se debía a que eran las tres eran tan diferentes respecto al carácter, Hermione era la voz de la razón, Luna era la chica despistada y Ginny era la pequeña del grupo.-¿Entonces, de que quieres conversar Ginny?-pregunto Luna.._**Y que difícil es el hablarte de esto a ti  
Que de amor no te gusta hablar  
Ni conmigo, ni sin mi  
Tal vez porque  
Tienes miedo como yo  
De la respuesta que  
Pudiera abrir tu corazón**_.-¿Qué harán hoy?-No tengo nada pensado-dijo Hermione.-Pues yo voy a salir con un chico de Ravenclaw-dijo Luna.-¿En serio?-pregunto Ginny con su normal curiosidad-y ¿quién es?-No lo conocen, se llama Ulises y está en el mismo curso que yo.-Genial, aunque sabes, creo que lo mejor es que mi hermano no se entere.-¿Por qué?-pregunto Luna despistadamente.-¿Cómo que por que? Mira será que eres despistada a veces, pero hasta tú tienes que haberte dado cuenta de que mi hermano está muerto contigo.-Si, Ginny, como no-dijo Luna-por eso me ha pedido salir.-Es tímido.-¿Tímido? Sabes con cuantas chicas ha salido, no creo que eso sea ser tímido.-Es tímido contigo, por tu si le gustas, es lo mismo con Harry y Hermione, el...-¿Qué?-interrumpió Hermione-Ginny a mi no me metas en tus conversaciones y menos si tiene algo que ver con Potter.-¿Sigues molesta con él?-pregunto Ginny mientras Hermione asentía-no deberías ayer me dijo que no te odiaba y además de que iba a romper con esa tal Tanya.-Pues te mintió, ayer apenas lo vi platicando sobre pasar al siguiente "nivel" de su relación-dijo Hermione enojada.-Creo que de nuevo habrás malinterpretado la conversación. Mira por que mejor no hablas con el, y a ti Luna te dijo lo mismo habla con Ron, y verán que en menos de lo que canta un gallo, veremos a dos nuevas parejas.Las dos chicas solo siguieron comiendo pero ahora con la mirada perdida en el plato y las mejillas completamente rojas..._Hablar con él._Por que era tan difícil hablar con el, cuantos años no llevaba hablando con el. Pero ahora todo era tan diferente, ahora no solamente era hablar con él, sino decirle lo que sentía por el. Eso asusta a cualquier persona.Y si en lugar de hablar con él, mejor... si eso era mejor que hablar con él.Hermione salió corriendo a su habitación en la torre de Gryffindor, cuando entro noto que no había nadie más y lo agradeció. Se apresuró a sentarse, mientras tomaba un pergamino que había en su escritorio, tomo la pluma mas cercana no metió al tintero. Mientras analizaba lo que podía escribir.Luego de un momento a otro la pluma de Hermione comenzó a moverse tan rápidamente que parecía que volaba por arte magia. Después de media hora la carta, estaba completa, Hermione la levanto. Y comenzó a leerla para ver si no tenía nada malo.._Como empezar a decir esto. Nunca me costo tanto hablarte, ni decirte lo que pensaba, pero ahora todo es tan difícil. No entiendo porque se hizo tan difícil, no fue idea mía complicar las cosas entre nosotros, pero fue algo que paso sin que tuviera control de ello.Te preguntaras de que estoy hablando. Bueno es que desde hace tiempo aprendí a mirar con el corazón, pues lo que es realmente valioso es invisible a los ojos. Y sabes que fue lo que vi. Pues a TI. De seguro que aún no comprendes a lo que me refiero, pero no te preocupes al principio a mi también me pareció algo incompresible, algo que no tenía ni pies ni cabeza.¿Cómo me di cuenta de lo que sentía? Pues muy en el fondo lo sabía desde el principio, pero cuando realmente lo admití ante mí misma fue cuando te vi en los brazos de otras chicas, fue en ese momento que conocí otro sentimiento que viene muy ligado a lo que siento por ti, conocí los celos.Pero con el tiempo me fui dando cuenta de un sentimiento que crecía dentro de mí, tan lentamente que paso desapercibido para mi, hasta que fue demasiado grande como para intentar ocultarlo, disimularlo o ignorarlo. Y eso que lo intente por mucho tiempo más que nada intente ignorarlo, pensé que no era nada importante que si no lo tomaba en cuenta pasaría sin que nadie saliera lastimado.Pero lamento decirte que ya no puedo callarlo más, porque ahora en este preciso momento alguien está saliendo lastimado al callarlo. YO.¿Qué ganare al decirte algo así? Pues la verdad ni yo lo se, tal vez lo único que gane es que pierda tu amistad, pero también en el tiempo que ha pasado he comprendido que el peor arrepentimiento proviene de las cosas que no se han hecho.Así es como no quiero arrepentirme de nunca haberte dicho lo que realmente siento por ti. Solamente quiero que lo sepas no espero que correspondas a mis sentimientos, ni que me aceptes así tal como soy, yo solamente quiero que sepas lo que siento por ti. Es algo muy especial, que no se puede ocultar por más tiempo.Todo este tiempo que he pasado detrás de los libros he aprendido muchas cosas, y una de las más importantes es esta: "No basta saber, se debe también aplicar" Y si esto lo aplicamos a lo que yo siento ahora sería algo como: "No es suficiente querer, se debe también hacer"¿Por qué precisamente tú? Sabes también me encantaría tener una respuesta a esa pregunta, créeme no fue porque fueras famoso ni nada de eso, en realidad para mí solo eres un chico corriente, eres un chavo normal, pero no sé que es lo que tienes¡que no te puedo olvidar!Siempre has estado junto a mi, siempre me has acompañado en los peores momento de mi vida, aunque tal vez no te des cuenta de lo que me das y también las esperanzas que siembras en mi. Cuando estoy contigo la soledad que tengo en mí siempre desaparece, pero cuando te vas todo parece oscuro.Lo más difícil de hacer es hablarte de esto a ti, que nunca te ha gustado hablar sobre "esto", pero tal es por que tienes miedo, al igual como lo siento yo ahora, miedo de al yo decírtelo pudiera estar dándote la respuesta que abra tu corazón.Sé que son muchos rodeos para solo dos palabras, pero creo que debo explicarme lo mejor posible para que logres entenderme, entender por que me estoy arriesgando y porque me estoy metiendo en tantos problemas. Pero la verdadera felicidad no es que carece de problemas, sino la que sabe cómo superarlos. Así que aquí va mi manera de superar este problema.Te amo, Harry James Potter._ _**Quiero decirte aquello que  
No logre decir jamás  
Que he mantenido siempre oculto en miHay un amor que crece en mi  
Que no se como esconder  
Ahora te deseo muy junto a mi**_ +Ahora la respuesta a los reviwes que me han dejado.**ani** Me agrada tanto tus comentario, espero que ahora tambien te haya gustado la cancion, aunque la mejor es la que te gusto a ti. Gracias por tus comentarios.**Norely** Espero que aun sigas pensando que mi fanfic aun es interesante, porque para mi lo mas importante es que les agrade a ustedes el fanfic. Gracias por tus comentarios.**Sele-chan** Si a mi tambien me gusta mucho la cancion de Reik, y el hecho de que Harry se preocupe tanto por Hermione es encantador. Espero que les sigan gustando los capitulos. Gracias por sus comentarios.**S. Lily Potter** Bueno no habra habido beso en este capitulo, pero en un futuro capitulo es lo mas probable que suceda eso. Y si todo mundo piensa que esa cancion es genial y sobre todo para la linda pareja de Harry y Hermione. Gracias por tus comentarios.**S.S** Bueno para complacerte aqui esta la continuación. Gracias por tu comentario.**Annie Ryddle** Si la cancion lo he dicho miles de veces y no me canso de repetirlo es genial para la pareja. A mi tambien me cae muy mal Henry y Hermione si es un poco despistada por no notar los sentimientos de Harry. No habre puesto mucho Ron y Luna pero bueno por algo se empieza ¿no? Espero poner mas de la pareja en el siguiente capitulo. Gracias por tu comentario.**chibi Kinomoto sakura**  
Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo y me sigas dejando tus comentarios. Gracias por tu comentario.Por fin acabo de terminar apenas este capitulo, espero que les haya gustado porque de los que van escritos es el que más me gusta. Entonces me gustaria que me dieran su opinion. Bueno la canción de ahora fue **_La carta_** de **_Laura Paussini_**.Y en el proximo capitulo la canción sera _**Nunca te dije que te amaba**_ la canta _**Ileso**_. Un pequeño parrafo de la canción:_Nunca te dije que te amaba  
Tenía miedo de que al saberlo  
Te fueras de mi para siempre  
Maldito el miedo  
Que un día corto mi vida  
Porque hoy resulta  
Que también tu me querías  
_Espero sus opinones del capitulo. 


	5. Desde que te vi

Bien antes de comenzar, me gustaría decirles que hay un cambio antes la canción que iba a aquí era una que se llamaba **Nunca dije que te amaba** pero ahora la cambie porque esa canción ya no me gusto. Espero que les guste el capitulo.

_Algún día nos juramos ser amigos hasta el fin hoy me animo a confesarte lo que yo siento por ti_

**Desde que te vi**

-¿Y que piensas hacer con la carta? ¿Se la vas a entregar?-preguntaba una pequeña pelirroja.

-No lo sé, la termine de escribir, pero me da pena entregársela.

-Hermione no tiene caso escribir cartas de amor si no se la vas a entregar a esa persona-dijo Luna, mirando significativamente a Harry que estaba del otro lado del Gran Comedor.

-Luna, tiene razón. Hermione parece que no pertenecieras a Gryffindor.

-Soy valiente, pero... en cosas del corazón es muy distinto.

Las otras dos chicas hicieron un gesto de desaprobación, pero la verdad es que no podían criticar a Hermione cuando hasta a ellas mismas les había ocurrido cosas muy similares. Podrían mostrarse fuertes enfrente de los demás, pero eso sí, cuando se trataba de hablar con el chico que les gustaba hasta ellas les entraba un poco de miedo o vergüenza.

-¿Creen que esto también les pase a los chicos?-pregunto Hermione.

-¿Esto qué?

-Pues bueno esto... de ponerse nerviosos cuando están con la chica que les gusta.

-No lo sé. Pero creo que si, porque no, ellos deben sentir lo mismo que nosotras-dijo Luna.

_Algún día nos juramos  
Ser amigos hasta el fin  
Hoy me animo a confesarte  
Lo que yo siento por ti_

-Pero siempre he pensado que para los hombres es más fácil-dijo la pelirroja algo molesta-cuando les gusta una chica solamente van y se lo dicen, pero nosotras ni modo de ir y decirle al chico. Se vería muy... no sé, pero según unas personas no es correcto.

-Hay que cambiar esa manera de pensar-dijo Hermione.

-¿Por qué no empiezas tú?-pregunta Luna-entrégale la carta a Harry.Hermione se quedó observando la carta que traía en las manos, no sabían aún que hacer con ella.

-Y bien, Harry, ¿cómo van las cosas con Tanya?

-Ron, ella y yo nunca tuvimos una relación.

-Pero... ella es... bueno-dijo el pelirrojo poniéndose un poco rojo-es muy atractiva.

-Eso no es lo más importante. Deberías saberlo-dijo Harry acostándose en su cama.

-Lo sé, amigo. Pero es que...-el chico se quedó callado mirando el techo de su habitación.

-Tan difícil es admitir que Luna te tiene como loco.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo sabes? Quiero decir... ¿por qué dices eso? Ella no me gusta...

-Ron, admítelo. Te gusta Luna, pero la verdad es que no sabes como decirle. Por eso prefieres salir con chicas que solamente te buscan por tu apariencia. Eres demasiado tímido.

-¿Yo el gran Ronald Weasley tímido?-dijo Ron algo molesto, pero después de ver como su amigo lo estaba observando-esta bien lo admito son demasiado tímido cuando estamos hablando de Luna. Pero sabes... tu estás igual que yo...

-Lo sé. ¿Por qué tenía que enamorarme de ella? Yo podría tener a casi a cualquier chica pero tenía que fijarme en mi mejor amiga.

-¿Por qué no se lo dices de una vez?

-Miedo, soy tímido. Puedes elegir. Si tan solo supiera que ella siente lo mismo que yo.

_Día a día me pregunto  
Qué le digo al corazón  
Que se siente abandonado  
Derretido tu amor_

-Ginny ya te dijo lo que ella siente por ti.

-Pero... no estoy seguro.

-Si no se lo dices nunca lo vas a saber.

Harry iba caminando rumbo al campo de Quidditch, normalmente cuando tenía algún problema o tenía algo en que pensar. Le gustaba volar sobre su escoba, mientras estaba arriba en el cielo parecía que sus problemas desaparecían por completo.

Y ahora más que nunca necesita dejar todos sus pensamientos a parte. Y poner sus energías en saber como sería la mejor manera de decirle a Hermione que la quería.

Harry montó su Saeta de Fuego, traía puesto su uniforme de Gryffindor. Mientras sentía como el aire le golpeaba suavemente en el rostro, sus problemas se quedaron en suelo. Todo era perfecto cuando volaba.

¿Cuánto tiempo había estado volando? No lo sabía el tiempo siempre volaba cuando el se montaba en su escoba. Y ahora que iba camino de regreso al castillo, tenía sus pensamientos cada vez más claros.

El sabía perfectamente lo que tenía que hacer ahora, no sabía si era lo correcto pero tenía que confesarle todo a Hermione. Podía perder su amistad para siempre, pero siempre había pensando que el que no arriesga nunca ganara nada.

Hermione, Luna y Ginny estaban en el Gran Comedor, cenando, en ese momento entro Ron. Hermione volteo enseguida cuando el pelirrojo entro su rostro se ilumino, pero tan rápido como un rayo su rostro se volvió algo triste, al no ver a Harry entrar con su amigo. Ron se sentó al lado de Luna, era el único lugar disponible. Lo que no sabía era que era el único lugar vacío porque así lo habían planeado esas tres chicas.

-Ron, ¿dónde esta Harry?-pregunto Hermione.

-El fue a practicar un poco de Quidditch y bueno se esta dando una ducha-respondió Ron tomando algo de cenar.

-A bueno...-dijo Hermione resinada.

Había planeado ir con Harry después de la cena y le iba a entregar la carta, pero ahora.

-Si querías hablar con el ve a la habitación-sugirió Ginny-verdad que puede Ron.

Las tres chicas se quedaron mirando fijamente a Ron, el solamente asintió con la cabeza.

-Ves, puedes ir a hablar con el. Por lo que veo ni Seamus, ni Dead van a regresar pronto-dijo Luna.

Los chicos se encontraban cada quien con su respectiva novia hablando muy cómodamente.

-Y yo que no cuento-dijo Ron algo enojado.

-No hermano tu no cuentas.

-¡Oye!

-Tu te puedes quedar un rato más con nosotras-dijo Ginny, pero mirando fijamente a Luna.

-Esta bien.

-¡Perfecto! Hermione puedes ir con Harry a verlo-dijo Ginny contenta.

-Pero...

_Sin rumbo yo estoy perdido  
No puedo disimular  
Yo lo siento amiga mía  
Yo lo siento pero te lo tengo que contar_

-Nada de peros, ve con el-la animó Luna.

¿Qué podía decir frente a eso?

Hermione simplemente abandono el Gran Comedor, cruzo varios pasillos antes de llegar a la sala común de Gryffindor. Y cuando estuvo en frente de la habitación de los chicos, tomó la carta que se encontraba en el interior de su bolsa con fuerza, mientras toca la puerta.

-Harry, ¿estas ahí? ¿puedo pasar?-pregunto la chica, pero al no recibir alguna respuesta entro en la habitación.

Despacio empujo la puerta, y al abrirla completamente se dio cuenta de que no había nadie adentro, es que acaso Ron les había mentido, Hermione camino directo a la cama de Harry, sabía exactamente cual era, se sentó mientras escuchaba como la puerta del baño se abría. Hubiera querido cerrar los ojos en ese momento, pero algo dentro de ella se lo impido, y es que ver a Harry salió de la ducha con una toalla atada a la cintura no se ve todos los días.

La chica rápidamente se dio media vuelta con la cara completamente roja.

-¡Lo siento, Harry! ¡Es que yo... tú no... abrías la puerta... y bueno... pensé que...!-Hermione balbuceaba palabras sin sentido.

-No importa, Hermione. En serio-decía el chico sonrojado mientras buscaba entre su ropa algo para cubrirse-esté... voy a cambiarme...

El chico entro de nuevo al baño, sujetando fuertemente la tolla, como temiendo que pudiera caerse en cualquier momento. Hermione agradecía a todos los cielos el haber estado sentada porque sí no, sus piernas no hubieran aguantado y se hubiera derrumbado en el preciso momento en que Harry salió del baño.

_Vaya que las túnicas puede ocultar muy bien algunas cosas. Se notaba claramente que el chico practicaba demasiado Quidditch... se veía tan sexy. Hermione pero que estas pensando, están hablando tu hormonas. Pero es que era la verdad el chico era realmente sexy... ese cabello negro completamente mojado y lo mejor solamente estaba cubierto con una simple toalla... ¡para ya Hermione! Mejor me calmo como siga así cuando salga no podré controlarme..._

-¿Hermione?-pregunto Harry, que ahora se encontraba delante de ella.

-¡Harry! Perdón es que estaba pensando en otra cosa.

Harry había salido del baño hace unos minutos, pero la chica estaba tan concentrada pensando en otras cosas que no se dio cuenta de la presencia de Harry. El chico ahora llevaba unos pantalones que al parecer usaba para dormir y una blusa azul.

-Entonces...-dijo Harry.

-Bueno yo... es que venía a decirte algo muy importante.

-Adelante-dijo Harry sentándose junto a ella.

-Es muy difícil.

-No tiene que serlo, somos amigos no es así. Me puedes decir lo que quieras.

-Ahí tienes el problema.

-¿Problema?-pregunto Harry, que había de problema en esa palabra para ella. Claro que para el "solo amigos" significaba un problema, pero no creía que fuera el mismo problema para Hermione, tal vez ella tenía otro problema-ya no quieres que seamos amigos.

Las mejillas de Hermione se colorearon de un rojo carmesí, claro que ya no quería que fueran solo amigos, pero como decírselo.

-Tienes razón, es que... tu y yo... bueno en realidad más yo...

-¿Es por Voldemort?

-¿Qué?-pregunto la chica confundida.

-Ya no quieres que seamos amigos por miedo a que Voldemort te haga algo malo, ¿verdad?-pregunto Harry, pero no le dio tiempo a la castaña de contestar cuando el continuo hablando-si esa es tu razón, no te preocupes... ya no te meteré en más problemas por mi culpa.

Si Harry alguna vez había pensando que la maldición _crucio_ era el dolor más grande que podría sentir, en ese momento se dio cuenta de cuan equivocado estaba, el dolor en el pecho que estaba experimentando en ese momento era lo peor que cualquier otra cosa.

-¡No espera Harry! ¡Nunca dije eso! ¡Es lo último que yo pensaría!

-Pero hace un momento dijiste que...

-Se lo que dije, pero no con esa intención-dijo Hermione acercándose un poco a Harry-la razón por la que me molesta la palabra solo amigos, es porque esa palabra implica que te apoye aunque tu felicidad haga que te alejes de mi, que te diga que todo esta bien mientras me muerdo los labios para no decir la verdad, una amiga te comprendería cuando dices que alguien te gusta. Pero la verdad es que no puedo seguir haciendo eso... porque yo... desde hace algún tiempo. Yo te qui...

Pero las palabras de la chica quedaron interrumpidas por el portazo de la puerta. Harry y Hermione voltearon a ver quien estaba en la puerta.

-Emmm... lo siento chicos, yo solo...-decía Ron apenado, sabía que había interrumpido algo importante.

-No te disculpes, Ron-dijo Hermione, pero si las miradas matarán el pelirrojo ahora mismo se encontraría diez metros bajo tierra.

-Si quieren, puedo...

-No, Ron. Yo ya me voy-dijo Hermione levantándose de la cama.

-¡Espera, Hermione! ¿No me ibas a decir algo importante?-pregunto Harry tomándola de la mano para evitar que saliera de la habitación.

Hermione miro sobre el hombro de Harry y ahí se encontraba Ron, ¿qué se suponía que debía hacer? Decirle todo enfrente de Ron, ¡claro que no! ¿Pero entonces que hacía?

-Toma-dijo Hermione tendiéndole un papel algo arrugado.

-¿Pero que es esto?

-Eso responderá todas tus dudas. Me tengo que ir-la chica salió del cuarto, dejado a unos desconcertados chicos.

-Si interrumpí algo importante, ¿verdad?-pregunto el pelirrojo apenado.

-Eso creo, amigo. Eso creo.

_Desde que te vi  
Todo es tan distinto para mí  
Porque tu corazón  
Vivirá siempre en mí  
Desde que te vi  
Supe que eras solo para mí  
Que mi vida eres tú  
Y la quiero junto a ti  
Desde que te vi_

-En verdad lo lamento... es que... no podía quedarme un solo momento más en el Gran Comedor.

-¿Y eso porque?

-Todo es por culpa de Luna.

-¿Luna? ¿Y que te hizo?

-Bueno ella no principalmente, sino el chico ese... se le acerca como si nada y le empieza a coquetear enfrente de mis narices.

-Sabes los celos no son nada buenos-dijo Harry sonriendo.

-¿Celos? ¿Yo celoso? Por favor...-dijo Ron, pero Harry se le quedó observando por un momento-esta bien lo admito estoy celoso. Pero es que... nunca me había pasado algo como esto, antes cuando quería a una chica simplemente se lo decía pero con Luna todo es diferente no es igual a las demás chicas...

-Si fuera igual a las demás chicas no te gustaría tanto...

-En eso tienes razón, ¿por eso a ti también te gusta Hermione, cierto?

-Cuanta verdad encierran tus palabras amigo.

-Y como amigo metido en el mismo problema, ¿qué me aconsejas que debo hacer?

-Lo mismo que yo planeo hacer mañana. Decirle todo a Hermione.

Hermione estaba acostada en su cama, pero simplemente estaba observando el techo de su cama.

Le había entregado la carta. Lo había hecho y ahora que. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era esperar a que Harry le digiera lo que pensaba de esa carta y de sus sentimientos.

Eran pasadas de la media noche, pero Harry aún no podía conciliar el sueño. Tenía en sus manos la pequeña carta que Hermione le había dado hace unas horas, no la había leído aún. Tal vez por eso aún no podía dormir, con las manos temblándole abrió lentamente la carta. Mientras sus ojos venían he iban de un lado a otro. Tuvo que leer dos veces la carta para poder creer todo lo que decía en ella.

_Te amo, Harry James Potter._

_Ya no aguanto lo que siento  
Y no puedo fingir más  
Sin tu amor me estoy muriendo  
Bailo con mi soledad_

Sin duda eso era lo mejor de toda la carta. Tuvo el impulso de saltar de su cama e ir corriendo al cuarto de las chicas, para encontrarse con Hermione.

Pero por un segundo pareció recordar la hora. No podía ir en ese momento al cuarto de las chicas, además de que no podía entrar a ese cuarto. Tendría que esperar hasta que amaneciera para poder hablar con Hermione.

El chico se acostó de nuevo en su cama para tratar de conciliar el sueño, y si antes no podía dormir ahora parecía imposible.

Hermione fue la primer persona en la sala común al día siguiente, era demasiado temprano para que cualquier otra persona estuviera despierta. El único motivo de haberse levantado temprano era no ver a Harry, le había entregado la carta y ahora que iba a hacer. ¿Cómo podría ver a Harry a la cara de nuevo?

Una parte de ella le decía que había cometido el peor error de su vida, que hubiera dejado las cosas como estaban. Pero su corazón le dictaba algo muy diferente, esté decía que todo estaba bien que había sido lo mejor.

Pero ahora tendría que enfrentar a Harry, tendría que verlo tarde o temprano. En ese momento pudo ver una cabeza pelirroja asomarse por el pasillo siguiente de seguro que Harry venía con el. Pero siempre he pensado que es mejor tarde. La chica dio media vuelta para evitar toparse con el pelirrojo y "su amigo", pero grave error justo cuando dio la vuelta choco con una persona que estaba parada justo detrás de ella.

-Perdón, yo... no me fije por donde iba-dijo Hermione apenada.

-No importa.

Esa voz. No podía equivocarse. Era...

-Harry.

_Hice todo por no amarte  
Me escape de esta pasión  
Imposible es olvidarte  
Hoy necesito tu amor_

-Si ese soy yo-dijo el chico sonriendo, como si estuviera enfrente de su regalo de navidad.

-Sabes, Harry tengo algo que hacer así que mejor yo...-dijo la chica mientras se daba media vuelta para salir huyendo de ahí.

-No, se va a escapar de está señorita Granger-dijo el ojiverde tomándola de la mano.

-Pero Harry, en verdad tengo que ir a...

-A hablar conmigo-completo Harry-tengo algo muy importante que decirte. Y realmente creo que tu también tienes que aclararme algunas cosas.

Harry comenzó a jalar a su amiga directo a una habitación vacía en ese momento. Hermione por más que se oponía no podía hacer nada para evitar ser arrastrada a la habitación.

-Bien, ahora que estamos solos podemos hablar.

-¿Y de qué quieres hablar?-pregunto Hermione, sabía perfectamente de que quería hablar Harry pero solamente esperaba ganar algo de tiempo para evitar ese conversación.

-Sabes muy bien de que quiero hablar.

-Claro que no-mintió la chica.

-Bueno tal vez esto te refresque la memoria-dijo Harry mostrándole la carta-¿tienes algo que decir?

_Sin rumbo yo estoy perdido  
No puedo disimular  
Yo lo siento amiga mía  
Yo lo siento te lo tengo que contar_

La chica ahora si no podía estar más nerviosa, había llegado la hora de decir todo.

-Pensé que te había dicho que todo estaba explicado en la carta.

-Si se podía decir así. Pero dime, ¿es verdad todo esto?-pregunto Harry, solamente quería oír por los propios labios de Hermione.

-Yo...-decía la chica nerviosa, ¿cómo era posible que le preguntara algo como eso? Era obvio que todo era verdad.

-Dime, dime que es verdad. Por favor dime que es verdad.

La mirada de Harry, era tan penetrante, sus ojos suplicaban por que ella digiera algo, que le confirmara que todo era verdad. Hermione no supo como, pero al ver la mirada de Harry pudo articular las siguientes palabras.

-Todo... todo lo que dice la carta... es verdad, Harry.

La sonrisa de Harry podría haber iluminado todo Hogwarts por completo. Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan feliz como ahora, esas simples palabras de Hermione hicieron a Harry el hombre más feliz sobre la faz de la tierra.

-¿Vas a decir algo?-pregunto Hermione nerviosa.

-Yo... es que bueno...-Harry tenía tantas palabras para decir que todas se amontonaban en su garganta impidiéndole hablar bien.

-No es necesario que me lo digas, lo sé.

-¿Lo sabes?

-Si, se que tu no sientes nada por mi. Que solamente me ves como a tu mejor amiga...

-No es eso, Hermione. Tú... es que como decírtelo...

-No tienes que disculparte, en serio.

-Hermione, ¿me puedes dejar hablar?-pregunto Harry algo desesperado.

-Pero es que no estás hablando... solamente balbuceas cosas sin sentido.

-Esta bien, solamente déjame tranquilizarme-dijo Harry mientras respiraba tranquilamente-mira son demasiadas las cosas que quiero decir, y tengo demasiados sentimientos dentro de mí en este momento y no se como puedo expresarlos. Tienes que saber que desde hace ya un tiempo que yo tampoco puedo verte ya solamente como una amiga, y que al igual que tu intente fingir que no sentía nada por ti, pero es imposible no sentir algo muy especial por ti Hermione. Eres perfecta.

_Desde que te vi  
Todo es tan distinto para mí  
Porque tu corazón  
Vivirá siempre en mí  
Desde que te vi  
Supe que eras solo para mí  
Que mi vida eres tú  
Y la quiero junto a ti  
Desde que te vi_

Mientras Harry decía esas palabras se iba acercando poco a poco a Hermione, el chico coloco una de sus manos alrededor de la cintura de Hermione y la otra en la mejilla de la chica.

-Yo también, te quiero mucho Hermione. Mas que a una amiga.

Los labios de ambos chicos estaban solamente a unos centímetros, Harry solamente acorto un poco la distancia y los labios de ambos se juntaron en un pequeño rozo. Inocente y puro al principio. Pero después de tantos años de esperar ese momento, el chico junto un poco más su cuerpo al de Hermione, mientras la chica pasaba sus brazo alrededor del cuello de Harry y alborotaba más su cabello. Harry abrió su boca para profundizar un poco más el beso, la chica no dudo en darle permiso para que aquello ocurriera.

Cuando se dieron cuenta de que el oxígeno era indispensable para vivir, se empezaron a separar lentamente. La chica mantenía la mirada en el suelo, pero Harry tomo su barbilla con la mano que tenía en mejilla, mientras le levantaba la mirada para ver sus hermosos ojos castaños.

-Harry yo...-dijo Hermione sonrojada.

-Espera, no hables, Hermione. Antes que nada quisiera preguntarte algo.

-Dime.

-¿Quieres ser mi novia de ahora y para siempre?

-Crees que después de todo lo que ha pasado tienes que preguntarme algo como eso.

-Me gusta confirmar la cosas-dijo Harry sonriendo.

-Si me di cuenta. Pero me encanta que seas así. Y respondiendo a tu pregunta, me encantaría ser tu novia.

-Me haces la persona más feliz del mundo **desde que te vi** estaba completamente enamorado de ti, pero era demasiado tonto como para darme cuenta.

-No te preocupes no eras el único.

-Eres la mejor Hermione. Te he dicho que te quiero mucho.

-No en el último minuto, pero me encanta saberlo porque yo también te quiero mucho.

_Desde que te vi  
Todo es tan distinto para mí  
Porque tu corazón  
Vivirá siempre en mí  
Desde que te vi  
Supe que eras solo para mí  
Que mi vida eres tú  
Y la quiero junto a ti  
Desde que te vi_

Y bien despues de tanto tiempo vuelvo, no se preocupen ahora mismo estoy escribiendo el último capitulo, espero no tardarme tanto y tambien me gustaría que me dejaran sus opiniones, criticas, o lo que quieran.

Bueno la canción de ahora fue **_Desde que te vi_** de **_Floricienta_**.

Y en el proximo capitulo la canción sera **_Te amo_** la canta **_Tranzas_**. Un pequeño parrafo de la canción:

_Hoy te amo irremediablemente  
Después de conocer cuantas mentiras dices de repente  
Después de comprender que simplemente  
No eres lo que yo soñé  
Eres mucho más, mucho más_


End file.
